Dying Inside
by Aya Marie-chan
Summary: 3 years ago he left Konoha and Haruno Sakura behind, broken, battered, empty. Now, she's dying inside. What will happen when Sakura meets the cause of it all in battle? [Sasusaku] Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! Yay! I hope you like it!

'_Blah_' - Inner Sakura

'Blah' - Normal Sakura

**Blah** - Flash Back

"Blah" - Normal Dilect

This chapter is going to be from Sakura's POV. In later chapters I might have some parts with Sasuke's POV, but I'll tell you about it!

xX Aya Marie-chan

She woke up with a jump, since some loudmouth was pounding on her door and yelling, "Oi, Sakura-chan, wakey wakey!" She groaned and thought to herself, 'Urgh, in Konoha there is only one loud, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, and he just had to be put on my team…'

Inner Sakura shoved her fist in the air and yelled '_C'mon girl! Shove one of your fists of fury so far down his throat that you bust his vocal chords!' _Sakura had to agree with her inner self, what the hell did Naruto think he was doing? You would think after being on her team along with Sasuke for three years that he would've learned never to wake sweet little Sakura from her slumber, because if you do, she isn't so sweet anymore.

Sasuke… I miss you so much… How could you even think about causing Naruto, Kakashi, and I such anguish? Perhaps you don't even deserve friends… 'Urg, I need to stop thinking about him, even though he always seems to be on my mind…' Sakura thought angrily.

Naruto had now proceeded to bust inside her one-room apartment. He grabbed one of the pink pillows off of her bed in a very non-stealthy manner and was preparing to attack her with it.

"Na-ru-to," Sakura growled, emphasizing every syllable of the hyper blonde's name, "I'll give you fifteen seconds to get out of my frigging apartment and to run as fast and as far as your tiny feet can take you." Having heard that, Naruto's eyes grew wide as he dropped the pink, plush pillow and darted out the door. Had he not, he knew that he would have to face Sakura's wrath of fury because he woke her up.

'_Hmph, it's about time he left me alone so I can catch up on some well-deserved beauty sleep…_' Inner Sakura growled grumpily. After Inner Sakura had her say, Sakura happily buried her face inside of the remaining pink pillow, allowing herself to drift into sleep. Such bliss. After Sakura's parent's died, sleeping and training became her two favorite pastimes. Anything to keep her mind off of the blood was good actually.

Before they were brutally murdered she always dreamt of sakura trees. Now in her nightmares all she ever sees is blood. All she hears are their screams of terror, and the breaking glass. All she smells is the stench of death, and if she's lucky she might get a light whiff of cherry blossoms. She remembers that awful day as if it were yesterday.

**"Bye Naruto," waved a happy twelve-year-old Sakura. She walked up to her doorstep and paused for a moment, inhaling the sweet spring air, which was graced by the fragrance of the sakura trees that surrounded her house. By then Naruto was already gone, and racing off towards his empty apartment.**

**Her eyes became wide with fear when she heard her mother's terrified shriek, and her father yelling 'No!' Something was awfully wrong, she could sense it. Before she could even gather her thoughts to open the door, she heard the sound of shattered glass. In that instant she threw open the door to find her parents lifeless bodies, mutated on the floor.**

**That sight would scar her memories forever.**

**At first she gasped, and then she let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout Konoha, and sent peaceful birds flying out of their trees. Only three people recognized it, and went running towards the Haruno residence.**

**After she screamed she ran towards their bodies, and thought, 'This can't be. This just can't happen. It's impossible.' With that she hugged her mother's body tight, and cried her heart out on her mother's lifeless chest.**

She shook herself out of sleep; she just wasn't feeling up to being tormented by those moments, yet again. Sakura yawned and shook her light pink hair, which matched her pillows and most of her room. She had always loved pink, even though she hated her hair. She only hated her hair because it made her stand out in a crowd. 

Sakura groaned as she attempted to force herself out of her soft feather bed… it was just so comfortable…

'_Get your lazy ass out of bed if you aren't going to sleep!' _Inner Sakura scolded. After Inner Sakura had her say, as she always did, Sakura pushed herself out of that nice, comfortable, warm, welcoming… 'ACK! I have to stop this!' Sakura thought to herself. As she sat up she took a moment to stare longingly at her bed. The cold had already hit her skin swiftly and she fought to suppress a shiver.

In an attempt to snap herself from this daze, she rubbed her eyes with her hands. This always seemed to do the trick. And so it worked. After Sakura blinked a couple times, she found herself capable of properly functioning, or at least close to properly.

She walked into her bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. When she lifted her eyes to inspect what her reflection revealed, she nearly flinched.

Her eyes were studying an empty shell. Only when Sakura was alone would she quit putting up her happy front. She had to give herself credit; everyone seemed to believe that she was truly happy. If they noticed otherwise they never said anything. Despite the cheerful front she always put up, she was dying inside. Or maybe she already was dead…

'C'mon Sakura, get yourself together… If you can't be strong for yourself, be strong for Naruto. He deserves it for all he has been through and done for you.' Sakura chided herself.

'_Psst… Sakura… The people who are the most jovial on the outside are the most sorrowful on the inside. You might appear to be vibrant and happy all the time, when you are actually are cold and lonely on the inside…_' Inner Sakura whispered, even though there was no need for silence.

Sakura smiled sadly before she thought to herself, 'Hmm… It sounds like you're right… But does that mean that Naruto is as sad as I am on the inside as well? It's really too bad that he'll never be more than a big brother to me… I hope that someday he'll give up on me and move on to someone who deserves love, his love… I am simply destined to be left cold and alone. I am beginning to find this eternal winter attractive.'

'_Of course I'm right! Maybe you should talk to Naruto, but be careful not to give off the wrong vibe... Quite frankly it's not "too bad" that Naruto won't be more than a big brother to you, I personally am still partially swooning over Sasuke! Aaaahh, Sasuke! All this crap about destiny! Pfft, have you been talking to Neji recently? I certainly do not appreciate this winter you speak of… I am a pretty girl who shouldn't have to hide her body in a freaking Eskimo suit!_' Inner Sakura complained as she wrapped herself in a fluffy jacket.

Sakura began to ignore her ranting Inner Self, and studied her reflection in the mirror once more. She was tempted to shiver due to the chills caused by the gaze of her own eyes.

'_Ha! You could probably outdo Uchiha with that glare, girl!_' Inner Sakura exclaimed. She would have rolled her eyes at her inner thoughts hadn't she caught something in the mirror that was behind her. It was a person. A boy with black hair and empty onyx eyes.

As soon as her eyes meet his in the mirror, without hesitation, her fist met with the glass sending shattered pieces in every direction. Some pieces came flying her way, leaving her with a few deep gashes.

Sakura ignored the pain entirely as if it weren't there. After all, being numb due to the winter cold her heart was living in had its positive points. She whirled around to look the man she loved and despised at the same time in the face. Instead all she saw was her room just as she had left it. She had been hallucinating.

"God dammit!" Sakura cursed as loud as her vocal chords could muster. She began to scream a thousand unheard curses and cry a million unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. Sakura's legs gave out beneath her causing her to fall to the floor. There her blood flowed freely out her open wounds as she cried herself back to sleep on her bathroom floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2, I you like it! It took me kind of long to write this because my power has been out... I can't live without beautiful electricity! I was like, "This isn't the 1800s, I shouldn't even have too live without it!" But, it's back now, and that's all that matters!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sorry! I would love to though...

"Blah"- Normal Dilect

'Blah'- Sakura's Thoughts

'_Blah_'- Inner Sakura

**Blah**- Flashback

I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I'm not exactly perfect... Ok, ok, I'm nowhere even close... Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it!

xX Aya Marie-chan

* * *

When Sakura awoke, she discovered that she was no longer in her bathroom. Sakura was in an all-white room that smelled like a hospital. Oh wait… It _is _a hospital… 

'HOLD UP! What am I doing in a hospital, exactly?' she asked herself. Answering her question, the entire bathroom incident replayed in her mind.

"Sasuke… Was I really envisioning things? I sure hope so…" Sakura said to herself as she unconsciously clenched small fists. Those fists could become deadly when she was angered. Was there really someone in her mirror? Or was it just a figment of her imagination?

'_We are _not _the delusional type! Right…?_' Inner Sakura asked slightly doubtful. Great, now even her inner-self doubted her mental-stability!

Entirely ignoring her inner-self, Sakura took a moment to study her surroundings. The sun outside the window was shining brightly and the streets of Konoha were buzzing busily with people. In an uncomfortable chair next to her, her eyes fell upon a sleeping Naruto. He had stayed here for her? God only knows how much ramen he's missed out on just for her… Whenever he isn't training, he's eating ramen! Sakura sometimes wonders whether or not eating ramen of all sorts is his nindo or something…

Naruto's eyes began to flutter open lazily, like they were heavy. He brought his hands to his whiskered face and rubbed it gently. Suddenly, his hands dropped to his sides and his head whipped around to look at Sakura. When he realized that she was awake, his face lit up like the sun.

"Sakura-chan, you're awake!" Naruto exclaimed, then his face became serious as he continued, "I went back to your apartment, realizing that I ran out so quickly that I forgot to shut the door. It was about a half an hour later, so I figured that you would have cooled down by then. When I went inside I noticed that you weren't in your bed anymore and I saw some broken pieces of a mirror on the floor… When I looked inside your bathroom I found you huddled in the corner, with cuts all over, and your eyes were red and puffy as if you had been crying… Sakura, I know that only one thing makes you cry anymore, was _he_ there?" Naruto spat the word "he" as it had been venom in his mouth.

Before Sakura replied she looked at here body and there was bandages all over the place… 'Opps…' Sakura thought to herself sheepishly. She hadn't realized exactly how many cuts she had when she shattered the mirror with her fist. She should have been more conscious of her physical state, being a medic-nin, and not allowing emotions to get in her way…

She sighed before she answered, "No, I don't think he was _really _there. Maybe I'm delusional… I had been thinking about him earlier in the morning. Then when I was looking at my reflection, I could have _sworn _that I saw that bastard boy with raven hair and emotionless onyx eyes! I COULD HAVE SWORN THAT I SAW THE CAUSE OF ALL OUR PAIN THAT LITTLE UNDESERVING SHIT! Heh, yet and still, I can't seem to stop loving him, no matter how much it hurts…" Sakura had started yelled hysterically in the middle of the speech, but by the end her voice became bitter, quiet, and pained. She had been glaring at the floor as if it were to blame, but then her eyes softened before so lifted her gaze to meet Naruto's.

Had it been anyone else they would have ran in fear by now, but he returned her look sadly. He understood how much she was hurting. This girl was his crush, but still, she would always love the boy that stole her heart and broke it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt her so much if she knew the whole story. This entire ordeal aroused dark memories of three years ago…

**"Naruto, please, bring him back! Bring Sasuke-kun back to me!" Sakura pleaded and begged as she cried sorrowfully.**

**Trying to cheer her up, Naruto made his nice guy pose and said smiling, "I'll bring teme back! That's a promise! Even if I have to break all of his limbs, I'll bring him back home!" In all truth, he was just as sad as she was, but probably a lot angrier. He had made a promise with Sasuke, should've known that teme wouldn't have been able to keep it…**

As Naruto was remembering his promise, Sakura was staring at him. He was in a sad and hurt daze.

'_Great, now you got him upset too! Just because your depressed doesn't mean everyone else has to be!_' Inner Sakura yelled accusingly.

'Hey now, you're the one that told me that he probably felt as bad, or worse than me. I think now would be the best time to talk to him about it. Hopefully when I tell him about my little emotional void, I won't end up in a psyche center…' Sakura said to herself.

'_Ha, those people wouldn't have a chance of keeping me in a padded cell! I would drive them more insane than I drive you!' _Inner Sakura yelled enthusiastically while pumping her fists in the air.

Sakura pondered doubtfully, 'Heh, are you sure that's even _possible_? If it is, then boy those psychiatrists have got it bad…' At this Inner Sakura just hmphed and stomped to the back of her mind.

Naruto said hesitantly in a defeated voice, "Sakura I'm so sorry. Sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. I broke my own nindo… I'm worthless now. I'm sorry that the teme is like he is… I'm just so sorry… for everything." After he was done, Sakura could have sworn the she heard him whisper, "for more than you'll ever know." She brushed it off and blamed her "insanity". That's when tears began to silently stream down his face.

Using the swiftness of the kunoichi she was, Sakura jumped off of the hospital bed and tightly embraced him. He returned the hug. They both desperately need it, perhaps more than they actually knew. Eventually Sakura began to cry too. She cried about everything, the past, present, and the future.

Sakura pulled back gently and peered into his eyes, examining his soul before she replied softly, but sadly, "Don't be. You, out of all people, have been here for me this entire time. You have been here for me throughout all the pain. Not only are you sympathetic, you're empathetic. You know, probably even better than I do, of this pain. You could have easily followed in Sasuke's suit and left me behind to endure this pain alone. Instead you've helped me. I'm sorry that I've always treated you so awfully. Sasuke blinded me. Now that he's gone, I see perfectly clear. I see that you are the best friend that I have and ever will have. I can also see that no matter how much I love Sasuke, those feelings won't be returned… I've felt so alone, Naruto. All along, through thick and thin, you have been by my side; you truly are my best friend. Thank you."

She was going to wait for a reply, but she couldn't stop there, so she said continuing, "Naruto, when I was looking in that mirror, before I saw him, what I saw was scary. Sure it was me, but I was empty, sad, cold, lonely. I was icier than winter itself. No matter how happy I may act on the outside, I am engulfed in darkness on the inside. It was… Frightening."

"Sakura, don't worry, it will all be okay, I promise," Naruto assured her. She looked at him a bit doubtfully before she hugged him once more. Quite honestly, Naruto wasn't so sure of it himself. Only one more broken promise to be added to the pile of lies and deception.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone very much for the reviews! I made this chapter a bit longer than the rest. Currently where I am it is about two in the morning but I've had so much chocolate that I could probably stay up for days and not be tired.

ashley- Heh heh, jeez Naruto, what is he thinking?! About the mirror, just wait and you'll find out! Muahaha! Yup, I'm evil! Sorry about that!

Well, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter here, I'll post the next one ASAP.

xX Aya Marie-chan

* * *

Sakura was just about to thank Naruto once more and invite him out for ramen on her (not as a date, she would say it more than once if she had to) when Tsunade bust through the door, like she had something urgent to say.

Tsunade was about to say something until she realized that Sakura was awake, so instead she said, "Oh, good you're awake. We'll talk later. Naruto, my office, now." With those few simple words, she was gone.

'Jeez, I wonder what's irking her… She never seems to get up in a frenzy… Well, Tsunade-sama is certainly eccentric! I just hope everything is all right. If my sensei is uneasy, there is a problem… That sake always seems to calm her right down…' Sakura thought curiously to herself.

"I guess I've got to go. It sure seems like something is troubling her… Sakura, be careful, ok? I'll see you soon!" Naruto said cheerful once more. With that, he was gone even quicker than Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade's office was almost exactly the same as usual, with the exception of one drastically changed and obvious detail: her desk was entirely cleared off. This alone shocked Naruto enough that his jaw dropped. This only confirmed his idea that something was wrong, very wrong.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Has hell frozen over? What's wrong with your desk?" Naruto demanded worriedly. There wasn't even a glass of sake on her desk. Naruto was certainly in for some bad news…

Tsunade sighed before she replied gravely, "Naruto, Konoha is in danger. Peaceful life may cease to exist here in a short matter of time. Sound-nins are on the border of Fire Country. They are rapidly advancing. They are about to raid Konoha." This awful news was only the beginning of his shock. With this bit of information alone, Naruto was lost for words. _Naruto_ being lost for _words_ is a shock in itself. It actually seemed not only improbable but also_ impossible_!

"Sadly, Naruto, that isn't the worst of the bad news. Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor to Village Hidden in the Leaves, just so happens to be leading those very Sound-nin…" Tsunade trailed off knowing just how much this boy had meant to Naruto, perhaps he meant even _more_ to Sakura.

"Well, I suppose he is finally returning after three years, just for the wrong reasons… I can't believe that he would actually be indifferent enough to attack here; this was where he grew up! Is he mental? That question is rhetorical by the way… I already know the answer. That teme is a psychotic, revenge-driven, asshole that only cares about his goddamned self! Had he cared about Sakura like I thought he did, he wouldn't have left her here alone to die! Sure she's alive, but she's empty… and it's all _his_ fault! I'm going to battle that teme and put him through so much fucking pain that he'll wish Itachi had killed him when he had the chance!" Naruto yelled furiously! Tsunade understood Naruto completely, as she too wished to pummel Sasuke to a pulp for what he did to Sakura. The only concept she didn't quite grasp was how Naruto had thought that Sasuke had even cared for Sakura…

Tsunade replied hesitantly, "Naruto, go tell Sakura. You're the best person for the job. I may be really close with my dear apprentice, but not nearly as close as you are with her. Take care of her though, I think of her as my own daughter. So if you screw anything up, or cause her to deal with more anguish and heartbreak than she has already, you'll have to answer to me!" Naruto laughed nervously. He knew what her chakra powered fists could do when she was pissed off. He knew because he had a first-hand demonstration from Sakura, her apprentice whom shared this skill, and he was normally the subject of rage.

"Heh, heh, now Tsunade-baa-chan, you know I would die to protect Sakura. There's no need to worry, or use those deadly fists, now is there…?" Naruto said shakily. She narrowed her eyes for a moment, inspected him carefully, and then nodded.

"Do what you have to, just make her happy. Dismissed," Tsunade said in finalistic tone and proceeded to lay a map on her desk. Naruto shook his head, and began his walk back to the hospital; hopefully Sakura hadn't excused herself…

* * *

Sakura quickly became bored being alone in the hospital room, so she left. It had been giving her too much time to think, think about everything. Thinking just so happened to be dangerous to her health, and her bandages were a constant, nagging reminder of that. Therefore, her instincts as a med-nin simply could not allow her much time to think.

She decided that she would wait for Naruto at Ichiraku, where she would proceed to treat him to ramen as she had intended to earlier. Sakura was sitting by herself, twirling around cheerfully on one of the stools, putting up her façade once more. She noticed that the traffic of bustling people had slowly dissipated and the streets of Konoha had become strangely, yet eerily empty.

Sakura was on the verge of getting up and leaving, perhaps returning later to search for him when she saw a black and orange blur fly by. Naruto's outfit change had certainly been for the better.

'Yes, indeed, his new outfit is definitely more… fathomable,' Sakura thought to herself, slightly disgusted by the image of his old orange and blue attire.

'_Are you kidding me? What he was wearing before was so frigging hideous that any change would have been more fathomable! I wonder what _he _looks like now… _' Inner Sakura trailed off.

Sakura face became blank and cold as she replied to her inner self, 'No, I don't wonder what he looks like now. It wouldn't matter if I did, it's not like I'll be visiting him in Sound any day soon. Imagine that, "Oh, hey Sasuke-kun, I came to visit you! Since I know it'll make you happy I'll even sob my heart out on your feet and lick your shoes clean for you! I'll be you little slave to order around and torture forever! Great, ne?" Psh, as if! He has nothing to do with me anymore, and as of now I make that feeling mutual.'

She nodded her head a little before she darted off after Naruto, 'So much for the ramen…' Naruto surely would be disappointed. She sighed in a resigned manner, he was nowhere in sight.

'_Daaang, when Naruto puts his mind, and his chakra, to it, he sure can be fast!_' Inner Sakura complemented. Sakura directed more chakra to her feet, and sped off even faster. Finally, a blob of orange and black came into her line of vision.

'Where exactly is he headed?' Sakura asked herself. This path was all too familiar. She walked it every morning when she was on her way to the… hospital. Why on earth would he be running that fast to the hospital? It's quite apparent that he wasn't injured, because otherwise he wouldn't have been able to move that fast.

Inner Sakura pointed her finger and yelled, '_Baka, he's _obviously_ going to see you! Remember, he doesn't know that you checked yourself out?'_

'Oh, I guess that would make sense…' Sakura agreed.

'_You're lucky to have me around! Where would you be without me?_' Inner Sakura asked in a know-it-all voice.

Sakura countered, 'I beg to differ! Hm, let's see... Without you I might be on some nice little tropical island with Sasuke_-kun_! Oh the tragedy… Not.' At the thought of being alone on an island with Sasuke, Inner Sakura fainted with joy. The real Sakura, the one whom all her common sense had been instilled, wouldn't even blink at that offer anymore. His final words of gratitude had their momentary affect, naturally, until the intelligent portion of her mind processed that it was either likely to be a spur of the moment, or simply empty words. Empty… Just like her. Just like those words died in her memories, her heart and soul faded as well.

'Keep it together, Sakura… Seriously though, it's about time she shut up! That one always works… heh heh,' Sakura thought triumphantly to herself.

"Hey, Naruto! Wait up! I've been looking for you!" Sakura called out loudly so the blonde would at least slow down. At hearing her voice, Naruto instantly came to a halt. Sakura had been running so fast that she nearly bumped into him.

"Oh, good, it's you Sakura-chan! I was looking for you too, actually! I have to talk to you; it's really important, and… private. Do you have anywhere else we could possibly take this?' Naruto asked quietly. Naruto being quiet means that something is terribly wrong. Naruto's voice only knows one volume, and that is loud, loud enough so that everyone in a 5-mile radius can hear.

Sakura said in a somewhat confused voice, "Sure Naruto, let's head over to my place." She took the lead and he followed her soundlessly. For some reason he seemed really uneasy.

"Oh, come on Naruto. It's not like you haven't been to my apartment before. Why are you so uncomfortable?" Sakura asked. He looked at her with sad eyes when she said this.

Naruto forced a laugh before he replied, "No Sakura-chan, it's not that we're going to your apartment… It's just… Well, you'll find out all in good time…" This had stunned Sakura so much that she stopped walking and stiffened.

'Naruto, being _philosophical_? OH MY GOD, IT'S THE APOCOLAYSPE!' Sakura thought to herself. Inner Sakura was running around in circles and screaming as if she were on fire!

"Woo hoo, Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked while waving his hands in her face. She must have dazed out due to shock, it's surprising that she didn't actually have a panic attack.

Sakura shook her head, assuring herself that she wasn't dreaming and answered, "Yup, don't worry about me I'm fine. I was just worried about you! Are you sure you feel well? If you don't I'll treat you when we get there." They continued to walk in silence. All they could hear were the twittering of birds and the thumps of their footsteps against the pavement echoing against the buildings. They stopped in front of one particularly large building and entered. From there they walked up the stairwell and went inside of one of the apartments.

It looked just as she had left it. There was a bit of blood on her carpet nearly the doorway to her bathroom. Pieces of her shattered mirror remained scattered on the floor where they had fallen earlier that day. She shivered a bit as she remembered what had caused her to punch that mirror in the first place. Sakura shook it off and walked over to her bed. She crouched down and reached under it. When she pulled her hands out she was holding two pink, formal, and expensive looking cushions. She proceeded to place them on the floor. Both Naruto and Sakura sat on one and faced each other. She nodded at him, signaling him to begin.

"Well, Sakura, Konoha is in grave danger at this present moment," Naruto began uneasily, she looked a bit frightened but he continued, since that was only the beginning of the bad news, "Sound-nins are crossing the border of Fire Country, in a few hours they will close in on Konoha. Sakura… Those Sound-nin… are…" Naruto simply couldn't finish that sentence. That very sentence inevitably assured his first and only love's entire heartbreak, if that hadn't happened already that is.

Knowing that she would find out somehow, and this was the best way, he ended sadly while staring intently at the carpet, "Sakura, the Sound-nin are being headed by Sasuke." Naruto had expected her to gasp, let the news sink in, and then start crying. Or possibly to scream in rage and break something. Or even to start shaking him and say it was a lie, begging him to tell the truth. The reaction he received was so unpredictable he wouldn't have thought of her doing this in his wildest dreams.

At first her face was blank, and then her lips curled into a wicked, bloodthirsty smirk. Her face could easily be described in that moment as demonic. That sadistic little grin was only there for a mere matter of nanoseconds, and disappeared in a jiffy.

'That bastard is in for the ride of his life… I've got news for him, he's not the only person who is driven by revenge…' Sakura thought to herself. Her own thoughts sounded dangerous, murderous, and spine-tingling even to herself.

Then Sakura looked up to Naruto and smiled almost invisibly before she asked, "Well Naruto, exactly what are we still doing here? If Konoha is about to be under siege we shouldn't be sitting here little lame lambs! Plus, if Konoha were to be destroyed, how would you become the Hokage?" At Sakura's last question, Naruto became so hyped-up that he temporarily forgot his initial shock due to her reaction, this of course being her intention.

They were about to exit the door when Sakura grabbed Naruto's wrist and warned, "Naruto, when we see… _him _there, don't try to battle him. That little bastard, he's mine."

* * *

Tsuzuku 

Hope you like it! Oh, and I'm sorry if I insulted you because I made fun of Naruto's outfit... This is just how I entertain myself at 2:00 AM, I make fun of anime character's attire! Exciting, ne? 

xX Aya Marie-chan 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of the reviews, I will reply all of them tomorrow... I had to rush the end of this chapter... Sorry for any mistakes, since I didn't get to double edit it... I'm being kicked off, hope you enjoy it!

Velvettears- Well here it is, have fun!

xX Aya Marie-chan

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto just stood there and stared at her after she said this. He was entirely lost for words. This day was just filled to the brim with wonders.

'If Naruto thinks I can't take Uchiha on, he needs to think again! He already had his turn against him! Now it's my chance to show that I didn't sit around crying for three years!' Sakura thought to herself excitedly.

Inner Sakura yelled enthusiastically, '_Cha! You know it! Or if I take a line out of Naruto's book- believe it! After I kick his ass I'll ask him on date! Ass-kicking comes first though!_'

'Definitely not. That would only result in yet another rejection. So I'll just have to alter the second half of your plan. First, kick his sorry ass, second point and laugh. That sounds deeply satisfying!' Sakura answered her inner-self, giddy at the thought of pummeling him and then laughing hysterically at him. She would not only hurt him physically, she would smother that stupid, gigantic ego of his.

'_Damn straight, girl! But I still wouldn't mind that date…_' Inner Sakura agreed.

Naruto began stuttering, "But… But, Sakura-chan… He's too…"

Sakura cut him off and finished coldly, "Strong? He's too strong? That would be where you are wrong Naruto. Honestly, what do you think I've been doing for the past three years? While you were training with Jiraiya, what exactly did you think I was doing? Always sitting around, moping, crying, depressed? Oh sure, I might be depressed, but that was only further encouragement," her voice softened as she ended, "Really Naruto, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, ok?"

Naruto eyed her skeptically before he responded, "You're right Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I should really have more faith in you. Wow, I'm a pretty awful friend…"

"You're forgiven Naruto, just don't forget when the time comes. Not everyone is perfect," Sakura beamed at him, attempting to cheer him up, even though he would most likely notice that her efforts were forced. Inside of her head she was still complaining with Inner Sakura about how weak and helpless people think she is, when it actually quite the contrary.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. Just so you know, I really miss your _true_ smiles. The ones that weren't forced or fake. Those smiles could brighten the darkest day… I'm sure Kakashi-sensei and I are the only ones who noticed the change, but we do. It hurts every time I see them, they're just so sad, but surprisingly not bitter…" Naruto trailed off before he concluded, "Come on Sakura, let's go get instructions from Tsunade-baa-chan." Hearing those words caused Sakura to feel even more pained on the inside. She really thought that people hadn't noticed otherwise…

She studied his dejected expression momentarily before she agreed, "Hai, ikimasho." Without another word, the best friends exited her apartment. Sakura locked her door before they left the building, she didn't want to have to clean up a mess when she returned, with the Sound-nin attacking and all.

As they walked towards the Godaime's office, they were both lost in their own separate trains of thought. For some reason, all her earlier feeling of resentment, anger, and bitterness had been engulfed once more by her emotional void. She simply couldn't figure out her feelings, therefore she resorted to having none at all.

'_You'll find out when it happens, no use attempting the impossible in the meantime. Your true feelings will come out when you see, talk to, and battle him_,' Inner Sakura pointed out. Sakura didn't bother to answer her inner-self; she knew that those words had been correct. Sakura really just wished she could lock Inner Sakura away sometimes though. Even if she did have her useful moments, she was mainly a nuisance, always bugging her, how troublesome…

Inner Sakura pointed an accusatory finger and screamed, '_We are _not _Shikamaru, so don't go picking up on his tendencies!_' Now, of course, would happen to be one of those times…

Sakura and Naruto continued to trudge along in silence. Normally, Sakura would find the quiet to be uncomfortable and awkward, instead this time she found it to be pleasant and relieving. She stopped worrying, or even thinking at all. It became quite tranquil.

Sakura snapped out her harmonious reverie when Naruto turned to her and announced, "We're here." She was tempted to snap at him for breaking her serene mood, but she knew that he wouldn't deserve it. Of course, most of the time he never deserved it when she hit him…

Composing herself, she nodded. They walked the Hokage's Tower in a somber fashion. They traveled through various hallways until they reached the doorway to Tsunade's office. Naruto took the liberty of knocking on the thick, wooden door. Sakura noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

After approximately five minutes of waiting with reply, Sakura opened the door, only to find an empty office. Tsunade's desk was still cleared off with the exception of one scroll. Sakura walked up to her sensei's desk and grabbed the scroll. She opened it and it read:

Sakura and Naruto,

Go to the gate and receive further instruction from the guards.

Tsunade, the Godaime

"Come on Naruto, we have to go to the gate, from there we will get information from the guards," Sakura ordered. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. Then they both sent chakra to the feet and sped off.

* * *

They arrived at the gate in less than a minute. It occurred to Sakura that maybe they should have ran that fast on the way to her office in the first place, but there's no use in thinking about pointless mistakes.

Naruto waved toward the Chuunin that was standing there and huffing impatiently and yelled loudly, "Yo, give us our directions!" Sakura sweat dropped at his volume, was it necessary for the whole world to know?

'Only Naruto,' Sakura thought to herself. When the young man saw them he instantly straightened himself. First he studied Naruto, and then his gaze fell upon Sakura. When he looked her up and down he had heart-filled eyes.

'This should be fun,' Sakura thought sarcastically. The boy's inspection of her figure did not slip past Naruto's notice. When he saw this, Naruto instantly stepped in front of Sakura protectively.

Naruto then shouted, "Don't ogle my Sakura-chan, you pervert!" At this Sakura and the Chuunin sweat-dropped simultaneously.

"Naruto, first-off, I am not _your _'Sakura-chan'! Secondly, I can handle myself!" Sakura reprimanded. She desire to hit him on the head hard enough to send him to the Earth's inner core, but chose to wring her hands instead.

'_Kudos! You're _finally _taking control of that awful temper… Oh, wait I'm normally the cause of your bad temper… You should seriously kick his over-protective, possessive ass though! While you're at it, you might as well pulverize that filthy pervert as well. H! It sure would serve him right!_' Inner Sakura smirked mischievously. Then Inner Sakura began to laugh manically, causing Sakura to shiver.

'Jeez, you sure can be disturbing sometimes, no GO AWAY!' Sakura ordered her inner-self. Inner Sakura just stuck out her tongue in a childish manner and walked with her nose in the air to the back of her mind.

"Whew," Sakura sighed with relief. This action received questionable glances from Naruto and the boy whom were entertaining each in a glaring match. They paused only to look at her for a minute and then resumed. Sakura just watched, it was actually quite funny.

After about five minutes, however, it became rather boring. She was on the verge of clearing her throat to direct their attention to her, until she saw Naruto smirk.

'Finally, some action… What's he going to do?' Sakura wondered. Naruto's eyes narrowed, as if he was focusing really hard. Within a few seconds those big, azure puppy eyes turned red with the Kyuubi's power. As soon as the Chuunin saw this he fell backwards, looking near hysterics.

Naruto pointed his finger and laughed, "Ha! I got you! You lose! Okay, now seriously, what are the directions you were supposed to give us? Do you think you could possibly talk without drooling all over _my_ Sakura-chan?" Sakura was about to give him another lecture about how she wasn't his, but instead chose to simply brush it off.

"From here, Tsunade-sama told me to tell you to go north. Just keep going north and you'll find them," He said and then added in a dreamy voice as an after-note, "Oh, be careful Sakura-chan! Don't worry about your apartment either, me and the rest of your fan club will guard it with our lives while your gone!" At his last sentence Sakura's eyes widened with fear.

'Oh shit! Since when did they know where my house was? As soon as I get back, I'm buying a new apartment…' Sakura grumbled to herself. Before Naruto cold begin screaming obscenities at the boy, Sakura slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Honestly, there is no need to watch my apartment, I've got it locked tight. Do me a favor and keep all the fans away from it, if you could please?" Sakura practically begged.

The Chuunin looked modestly shocked momentarily, then replied, "Well, it wouldn't matter if was locked, Sakura-chan! Every member of your fan club has a key," on cue he pulled a key out of his pocket and jingled it before continuing, "So, imagine how many other people have them!"

'_Not only do they know where our house is, they have the _keys_! Catastrophe! Those perverts could have spied on us inside our own _home_! ACK!_' Inner Sakura rampaged.

Sakura resorted to just shaking her head, grabbing Naruto's wrist, and darting off without another word. She was just running, her mind void of thoughts. There is only so much stress one human can take. She looked somewhat robotic, her body moved on its own using pure instincts.

All Sakura could hear was this thudding noise. It was grating her nerves. With each new 'THUD' she became more irritated. It bothered her so much that she came to a halt.

"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan! Couldn't you at least have attempted to avoid the branches?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Heh heh, gomen nasai, Naruto… I kind of forgot I was still dragging you… Well, that explains the bothersome thumping noise… I'm really sorry, you look awful, let me heal you," Sakura offered.

Naruto grinned, "No problem, Sakura-chan. Don't go wasting your chakra by healing me. I'll be fine, especially with the Kyuubi's quick healing powers." Sakura sighed and nodded in a resigned manner, after all, he was right. They moved forward once more, only swifter this time. With each footfall they grew further for their beloved Konoha.

Suddenly, Sakura and Naruto stopped simultaneously. Ahead of them you see the number of trees slowly dwindling. Therefore meaning, they were coming edge of the forest surrounding Konoha.

Sakura turned toward Naruto and asked, "So you sensed it too? I feel about fifteen charkas straight ahead, each relatively normal, meaning there isn't going to be any problems!" Sakura had sensed a platoon of Sound-nin a bit outside of the forest, heading straight for them. Sakura and Naruto then continued on their former path, both excited to finally see some action.

Sakura couldn't resist smirking, these Sound-nin meant she one step closer to battling_ him_. Then she could finally decipher her true feelings. What a relief that would be… right? Or are some things better left unknown?

'Well, I guess I'll find out,' Sakura thought to herself. Inner Sakura was about to say something until they exited the forest completely and came face to face with fifteen Sound-nin.

By now Inner Sakura was jumping with joy, she hissed maliciously, '_Face my wrath bitches!_'

"Well well well, what do we have here? Two little lonely Leaf ninjas, eh? What a nuisance, I'm sure you won't even be hard to get rid of. You sure are a peculiar couple, Pinkie and the Loser," one of the Sound ninjas sneered. At hearing herself being referred to as "Pinkie", Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Sakura announced to Inner Sakura, 'That's it, have fun. They are all yours!' She let dear, sweet, darling Inner Sakura out. She renounced all self-control and let Inner Sakura have a little fun.

"What a shame, to think that the last words coming out of your mouth are to be insults. Though I suppose I would expect nothing less from Sound ninjas. Say your prayers boys and girls, you're in for the _rumble _of your lives," Sakura informed them lightly as if she were having the time of her life. Then again, maybe she was. Naruto got the picture when she emphasized the word "rumble" and moved closer to her.

Not wasting any time, Sakura punched the ground, using her chakra to assist her. The eyes of the Sound-nin widened with fear as they let out blood curdling shrieks, they knew what fate held in store for them. The earth cracked and opened, then shifted. The Sound ninjas slid mercilessly into the cracks. Sakura made sure that the largest crack formed right beneath where they were standing, resulting in sure victory.

When the earth stopped shaking, Sakura smiled at her work. Not a single Sound-nin was left, they were currently being devoured by the earth, what a sweet fate. That's what you get for angering Inner Sakura. After the work was finished, Inner Sakura returned control over to the intellectual side.

"That's what you get for calling me 'Pinkie' brats," Sakura muttered to herself. Naruto heard this and grinned.

"Well done Sakura-chan, that sure saved time!" Naruto complemented.

Sakura beamed in return, "Thanks Naruto! Well let's get going! Be careful to avoid the cracks though." They continued to advance, careful not to fall into any of the splits in the earth's surface. Eventually, they evaded all of them.

They moved further, created more distance in between Konoha and themselves. Sakura moved like this for a while until, once again they sensed more people ahead. Sakura took a minute to carefully 'feel' each one. There were five very strong charkas, certainly some of the most elite. There was also one more chakra; it was so frighteningly strong that it could only be one person. So finally they would see they're entire reason for leaving the village in the first place. They would meet with the cause of their anguish, at long last. Naruto and Sakura didn't even pause to look at each other; they both knew what lay ahead.

They moved with speed they didn't even know they had. Soon enough they saw six figures in the distance. In a mere matter of seconds, they were face to face with them. It was the Sound Four along with Kabuto and… _him_. There he was, Uchiha Sasuke, in all of his almighty glory.

'_Oh my goodness, he's a sex god!_' Inner Sakura screeched hysterically. She was currently running in circles screaming her head off. Sakura, just pushed her inner-self aside, she didn't have time for her at the moment.

Sasuke was standing a bit ahead of the rest, sort of like he was their leader. He probably was. Sakura studied him; he had changed quite a bit. He had grown taller and had broader shoulders. She looked into his Sharingan eyes. She let her gaze momentarily linger there. Those eyes betray. Those eyes contained cold that is icier than winter itself. When his eyes met her, she saw the Sharingan flicker with an emotion that she couldn't quite place. They didn't take their eyes off each other. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to acknowledge Naruto's presence; perhaps he hadn't even noticed it…

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes looked pleading, begging. He looked like a battered little boy who was clinging onto his last bit of hope in life. No, like he was clinging onto life itself. Sakura felt like crying and screaming, just letting it all out. She wanted this all to be fake, just like her smiles. Yet, inside she knew this was all real, too real.

Sakura said in a calm, collected voice, "Well Uchiha, we finally meet after all this time." She was actually feeling quite to the contrary of what her voice portrayed. She would swear she was actually _shaking_ with emotion. When she looked into Sasuke's eyes for a response, she saw something that made her pondered for a moment. She almost couldn't place it. Sakura certainly had never seen it there. Oh, but it was there. In his eyes, there was hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews, they are really encouraging! I'm going to reply all of the one's from last chapter tomorrow, don't worry! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations... I'll be honest, if it doesn't I don't want to hear about it. Either way, I hope you enjoy it, I'm sure that you all have different expectations, I tried my best to meet all of them. I'm sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!

Sami-chan- I'm glad you like it! Well, here's more! Have fun!

...- It makes me happy to know that you love it! Here's some more!

velvettears- Hehe, here's more! Have fun!

xX Aya Marie-chan

* * *

Sakura saw his pain. It was shocking. It was beyond stunning that the boy actually even thought about something other than himself or revenge. Had this been Sakura that was three years younger and much more innocent, she would have thrown her arms around him like a desperate child and cried her heart out on his shoulder. Then, he would have proceeded to push her off and say a snide remark like, 'Pitiful and weak as ever…'

Everyone most likely expected her to act like that simpering little girl. Oh how everyone was wrong, as usual. Everyone always underestimated her… even Kakashi-sensei. He probably thought that she had no potential whatsoever and that was why he always paid more attention to Naruto and Sasuke. Boy, was she going to prove every single human being out there that had ever doubted her abilities wrong.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke. Her gaze stayed momentarily fixed on his, meaning, purpose, and determination burning in her eyes. Sasuke quickly recovered from his public display of emotion. At first his face became relieved and then once again dissolved into his collected, snotty expression.

Seeing that face, the face she damned to a thousand hells every day, Sakura smirked. He obviously had no idea what wicked future the fates had in store for him. What a shame.

Without putting another second to waste, Sakura landed her right, chakra-charged fist in his perfect, snobby face. She didn't power it enough to break his jaw, no, she wanted to hear him slur out insults as best as his tongue could muster. She wanted those insults to be only further motivation, not that she needed any. Sasuke flew backwards about ten feet, kicking up a bit of dust and dirt on his way.

The Sound Four and Kabuto chorused in unison, "Sasuke-sama!" Sakura just laughed. She laughed at the pathetic _child_ on the ground and his worthless minions crying out his name. She found it all to be hysterical. At least she had done it. It still didn't seem to satisfy her malevolent side quite yet. She desired deeply to give him a taste of her pain, all of which he caused.

What made her bitterer was the fact that things didn't _have_ to end this way. Sasuke didn't _have_ to leave Konoha in the first place. Even if he felt it completely necessary, he could have said or done something more comforting, instead of forcing her to wallow in her pain _alone_.

In a sadistic sense, it was all funny. Funny that the one she had loved then and continued to love was the cause of all her pain. Sasuke was only one of the two remaining things she loved. She also loved to hate him. She loved to despise him, detest him, and renounce him. She directed all of herself, all her emotions, her entire heart and soul towards that one man; that one _undeserving _man. She couldn't help but to laugh. The sound of it was harsh and bitter. Bitter that he had all of her in the palm of his hand.

"This is just too funny," she breathed in between each humorless laugh, "This whole situation is just too hilarious! My whole damn _life_ is just too goddamned humorous!" Sakura was on the verge of a serious mental-breakdown. She walked up to where Sasuke had landed and her smirk grew as she inspected her handy-work. Sasuke looked entirely lost for words. Had he contained the ability to speak properly it was likely that he would have been spitting insults.

Sakura snorted at the sight, "Pathetic, Uchiha. So far you've lost your feelings, Konoha, your pride, your pretty face, and last but not least, _me_. Now you've also lost your ability to speak…" Sakura took note of the fact that he winced at her words. She shook her head disappointed and turned to walk away.

In a flash, Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura, his arms outstretched to his sides, blocking her path. Sakura sniggered knowing that his attempt was futile. Now Sasuke was the one who looked determined. Sakura, in exchange, simply appeared unfazed, and so she was. She had returned to her sweet, empty, emotionless void.

"I suggest that you move, Uchiha. I _had_ every intention of allowing you to live. What a shame that you've chosen to decline that generous offer," Sakura said in an offhanded voice, "Now I'm not so sure…" Her face then broke into an empty, cold smile. It would surely send shivers down one's spine.

Sasuke just shook his head and disagreed, "No one is dying here." At this, Sakura just let out a heartless laugh.

"Oh, how sweet, the darling Uchiha has decided to spare me," Sakura remarked sarcastically. Sasuke in return arched an eyebrow. Sakura took notice that every time she called him "Uchiha" he involuntarily flinched. She studied his face for a moment, which was currently graced by a purple bruise that began to flourish on his left cheek. Kabuto looked worried as he walked up to Sasuke and began to heal him.

Sakura cracked her knuckles before threatening, "Looks like the suck-up wants his face to match Uchiha's. It's too bad that you could never be handsome enough for that to even happen. Don't worry though, to make up for it, I'll punch you harder, making you not only bruise, but also I'll grace you with a broken nose and jaw as well. Perhaps I could bust an eye socket while I'm at it…" Her grin was terrifyingly malicious, if looks could kill, Kabuto would've been dead before he had a chance to blink.

"Sasuke-sama, Pinkie here, is scary. I can't deal with PMS-y girls, she's all yours," Kabuto refused. Due to his kind little statement, Kabuto received a warning growl from Sakura. Then Kabuto began to walk away.

Sakura whimpered seductively causing Kabuto to stop in his tracks, "Aw, why so soon, Kabuto?" she moved so that she was directly behind him, her breath tickling his ears then continued, "I didn't even get to do anything… Oh, and just so you know, your medic skills, they suck." Kabuto then whipped around to slash her in the face with a kunai in his hand, only for it to meet another. The meeting of the two kunais made a clanking sound. It signaled the beginning of battle, almost like a war cry.

While holding the kunai with her right hand, Sakura dropped to her knees and swung a leg that proceeded to sweep Kabuto's feet out from under him. He fell on his butt, and then blinked in surprise, Sakura wasn't on the ground in front of him anymore. Using her inhuman speed, she had disappeared behind him only to appear in front of him again. She lifted her knee and shoved it into his chin, not bothering to power it with chakra; she wanted a bit of fun before she snapped his head off. Sasuke had turned her into a sadist.

Suddenly Sasuke interrupted their little sparring match and commanded, "Sound Four, Kabuto, keep Naruto preoccupied, I have some unfinished business to attend to. Oh, and if you kill him, the cost will be your _life_." Sakura blinked for a moment, she had completely forgot about Naruto's presence…

'It really must have taken all of his willpower to keep that promise, but I must say he did well! It's so nice to know that Sasuke would like to keep "dobe" alive…' Sakura thought sardonically to herself.

Interrupting her thoughts, Sasuke said gently, "Sakura, I need to talk to you…" This only received yet another lifeless laugh from Sakura.

"I believe that I attempted the same method three years ago Sasuke. I feel obliged to warn you: it doesn't work. If it didn't work for me, then you're hopeless. Your social skills are absolutely nil," Sakura pointed out dryly. Sasuke choose to roll his eyes and ignore her comment.

'It seems like so much has changed… Not,' Sakura thought cynically to herself.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you about everything," Sasuke finished boldly.

Sakura shook her head and disagreed, "Quite to the contrary, Sasuke, there is nothing for us to talk about anymore. I tried that once and all I acquired in return were wasted words of gratitude."

"Sakura, please, let me talk-," Sasuke began only to be cut off by Sakura.

Sakura interrupted, "NO, DAMNIT, NO! I ALWAYS LET YOU DO THE FUCKING TALKING, AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAID? ALL YOU EVER COMPLAINED ABOUT WAS HOW GODDAMNED ANNOYING I WAS OR HOW WEAK I WAS! EVEN WHEN I CONFESSED ALL OF MY DEEPEST FEELINGS FOR YOU THAT IS ALL YOU COULD SAY ALONG WITH A SHITTY "THANK YOU!" You lost the right to talk to me a long time ago, what makes you think your sudden appearance changes anything?"

It seemed as if her hand moved on it's own, since she suddenly noticed it flying through midair and slamming itself against Sasuke's already bruised cheek. He could have easily caught that one, and they both knew it. Yet instead he chose to let it hit him, after all, he had it coming.

"Come on, Uchiha, are you afraid to fight a simple _girl_?" Sakura asked provokingly. Sasuke just stood there, refusing to move a muscle. Sakura just shrugged and smiled sadistically.

"This won't be any fun if you don't play along… I guess it's your own choice whether you defend yourself or not…" Sakura said even though she didn't care in the slightest.

'_Cha! Bring it on, you little bastard! I don't give jack if he sits there like a dumb ass or not, that's his problem. In a way, it's like admitting defeat… That egotistic bastard is going to pray for death once I start using some of my new techniques on him, this should be fun!_' Inner Sakura roared, pumped for the upcoming battle. For the second time that day, Sakura let all hell loose; she let Inner Sakura have entire control.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her demonic expression. Then his eyes widened a bit when he realized what she had done. Oh boy, things are going to get messy…

"You give me no choice, I have to do this. I have to tell you a few things before you go killing me. Do as you wish once I'm done," Sasuke said as he activated his curse seal.

Sakura smirked to herself, 'Ah, so you finally acknowledge my strength and believe me to be a challenge… It's about time.'

Using her godlike speed, Sakura went behind him and whispered evilly in his ear, "Are you sure you're prepared for this Uchiha? Oh, and I'm sorry to tell you, but I won't be listening to a damn empty word you say. Okay, I lied, I'm not sorry in the least!" She grinned at the last part then darted to face him then simply beamed at him. In her current state, it appeared to be an insane smile that would certainly cause her to end up in an asylum.

Sasuke just stared at her, waiting for her to make the first move, she more than willingly obliged. Without a second thought, she gently placed her pointer fingers on his temples. Her touch was soft and comforting, nothing like what you would do in a life-or-death battle. He just gawked at her, baffled.

"Have fun, pretty boy Uchiha, consider me merciful," Sakura hissed then began to vacuum chakra out of his system. She made sure that it was going to be a painful process, one that would certainly have even Uchiha Itachi balling his eyes out. It would gradually become only more painful. Oh the wonders of medic-jutsu.

Sasuke gasped, and then went cross-eyed. His brain wasn't functioning properly; nothing in his body was the instant she began. He clutched his chest and started choking on his own breath. Sasuke fell to his knees, body writhing in pain. Amazingly, and scarily, this wasn't even the worst.

Without his consent, the curse seal took over his body entirely, causing his hair to turn gray and his eyes black. It was quite the sight to behold. Sakura's jutsu began to falter and then cancelled out completely. She just smirked knowing that she could perfectly well handle whatever he had in store for her.

"Since it is quite apparent that I am now the one with the upper-hand, you will listen," Sasuke commanded. Sakura laughed, a cold and heartless laugh.

"Now Sasuke, we wouldn't want you to be taken over completely by that pretty seal, now would we?" Sakura asked as if she were talking to a three-year-old while shaking her head. Calling upon her mighty speed once more, she sped behind him and thrusts the tip of a kunai into the crook of his neck. It hit the mark; it just barely dug precisely into the center of his seal.

His eyes widened and he bit back a scream of pain as the curse mark receded. Knowing the anatomy of the human body was proving more useful than she though. Tomorrow, of course, he could call upon the evil powers once more, but the seal was temporarily disabled.

Once it was done relinquishing control back to Sasuke, Sasuke just stayed on the ground where he had fallen from her jutsu. When he looked up to her, he looked desperate, like his life was reliant on her very being. At this, Sakura scoffed.

"Sakura, please, just let me talk. I need to, I _have_ too. Please," Sasuke said pleadingly. He was on the verge of throwing all of his pride away and kissing her feet, anything, as long as she would listen.

Sakura's voice was now a shaky whisper when she sighed, "Don't talk like you know me, or anyone for that matter. And don't _ever_ talk like you care about Naruto or me… It only hurts more to give us a false sense of hope…" Without looking to see his reaction, she turned around and began to walk away.

"What are you doing? You can't leave…" Sasuke asked, his voice surprisingly steady for his current condition. He mustered all of his remaining stregth to stand.

Sakura, not bothering to look at him, shook her head and replied sadly, "You're not the only one who knows how to leave things behind, Sasuke." Sasuke just stood there, frozen. This situation was far worse than any genjutsu he was ever under. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't even _move_. The scariest fact was that it was _real_. Genjutsu would have at least been a merciful fantasy.

As he watched her beautiful retreating figure, he let his control falter for one time in his life. After all, it was impossible to stop. A single cold tear, slipped from the corner of his eye and down his face. It slid gently off of his chin and landed in the dirt at his feet. The dry ground immediately soaked it in. It was as if it were marking history. Uchiha Sasuke cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you sooooooo much for all of the encouraging reviews! I sincerely apologize for this chapter in advance. There isn't really much action, yet it is **_entirely_** necessary. I hope you enjoy it all the same, I promise the next one will be better. The next chpater is going to be a tidal wave of emotions so it will certainly make up for this one :).

Thanks again for all of the lovely reviews!

xX Aya Marie-chan

* * *

Sakura just kept walking until she called out quietly her volume just above a whisper, "Come on Naruto, let's go home." Her eyes were blank, and she seemed distracted. She appeared as though she was completely unaware that she was alive, she was just too caught up in her thoughts.

'I can't take this. I can't take anymore. I love him still, and yet I hate him just as much. They are opposite elements that balance each other out. He is my perfect shade of gray,' Sakura thought to herself as she tried to decipher her true emotions and feelings. She was trying to figure out what lay beneath the void, what if there was nothing?

She glanced towards Naruto to see if he was coming. The Sound Four and Kabuto had stopped to look toward the now collapsing Sasuke. They received no orders; Sasuke didn't even seem to notice anyone's presence other than Sakura's. He was staring at her as if she had just torn his heart right out of his chest and mutilated it. Perhaps in a sense she had.

Sakura didn't bother to even so much as glance at him; it hurt too much. Simply standing near him caused pain to lacerate her heart as had happened so frivolously in the past when he _ditched_ her.

Naruto nodded and they were off. They were running and Sakura wasn't going to look back now, it was too late for that. She wanted out, and so she left. She left him behind, just as he had her three years before. History repeats itself too easily.

She was running from her past. Yet, it seemed to keep chasing her, and what should make her think that would suddenly stop now?

'_I wonder what he wanted to talk about, you should've stayed to listen you stupid jerk!_' Inner Sakura scolded angrily even though she was slightly relieved.

Sakura was becoming swiftly aggravated, 'Shut up! Just shut up for once in my life! I just can't deal with any of this stress right now! And maybe I never will be able to… I will always just be running, like I am now…' She was hiding from him. She didn't want to hear what he had to say in fear that those words might entirely annihilate the scant few remaining pieces of her shattered heart.

Inner Sakura instantly changed her voice to a more comforting and understanding tone, '_You're right… he was always toying with us… What did he expect? He was asking _way _too much… Do you think that maybe he's finally made up his mind?_'

Sakura replied to her inner-self dryly, 'He did that a long time ago; you know when he abandoned, discarded, and rejected me three years ago? He doesn't seem to comprehend just how much it hurt. I always put up with his insults and rejections, that was just the last of the pain my heart could take though… Urgh, I want to cry so badly… Yet it shows my weakness and it doesn't help at all.'

'_Whoa! What do you mean, "It shows my weakness"? That doesn't make any sense, that idea is completely outrageous! Everyone has emotions whether they hide them like the human ice cube, or display them for all to see!_' Inner Sakura contradicted.

Sakura didn't reply. She knew that it was ridiculous as well, since she had once said the exact same words to Sasuke.

"**Sakura, you are weak and you allow your emotions to get in the way," Sasuke reprimanded for the umpteenth time. Sakura just shook her head and smiled at him slightly like he was innocently blind to the facts.**

**Sakura replied gently, "No, Sasuke. You've got it all wrong. Everyone experiences emotions; we just can't help it! Sometimes, they can even make us stronger, like when we need to protect something! Didn't you know?" Sasuke in return shot her a disgusted look and walked away. He left Sakura there, entirely perplexed, to sort things out by herself.**

**When he was out of sight Sakura whispered to herself as a warm tear slid down her face, "What did I say wrong this time, Sasuke-kun? Are you afraid of how you feel?"**

That was when she was young, innocent, and had a heart. That heart which Sasuke demolished with his words and departure. Still, her every emotion and thought was directed to him and only him, which only crushed her more.

She sped up her pace. Sakura felt that she wasn't going fast enough, even though she had proceeded to leave Naruto behind.

"Sakura-chan, can you slow down, you're going a bit too fast?" Naruto called out. His words didn't reach her ear though, it was as if she was moving faster than sound itself, but that would be an over-exaggeration. Naruto just shook his head and let her go; he understood how she felt. No speed would feel fast enough; nothing could take her away quick enough.

In a few minutes, the village gate came into Sakura's line of vision. Naruto was now approximately ten minutes behind her. Luckily for the Sound-nins, Sakura didn't run into any on her way home. It was lucky for them because she would most likely have sadistically tortured them without a single guilty thought due to her mood.

She saw the same Chuunin from earlier standing there, he appeared as though he waiting for someone or something. Then it clicked that he was awaiting her and Naruto's arrival, on orders of Tsunade obviously.

He didn't even notice her, probably because she was moving so fast that you weren't able to see her, until she came to an abrupt stop right in front of him.

The boy jumped, quite startled and exclaimed cheerfully, "Sakura-chan! You're okay! I was so worried that my future child-bearer would be injured!" Sakura shot him the most terrifying glare she could possibly muster for his comment.

'_Who in the hell does that little dickhead think he is? He's so damn ugly he'll probably never_ have_ a wife!_' Inner Sakura roared completely outraged.

Sakura replied through clenched teeth while shaking furiously, "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. Now why did the Hokage send you here?" Under her glare, the boy shrunk to the ground a bit while shivering with fear.

"I-I'm sorry-y S-Sakura-chan, n-no offense m-meant," he stuttered in apology and then continued in a steadier voice, "Tsunade-sama sent me here to direct you and Naruto towards her office. Speaking of, where is Naruto?" Sakura looked around since she was beginning to wonder the same thing. She suddenly recalled him asking her to stop but she didn't quite process his words at the moment, her brain tuned them out…

"Eh, opps… He kind of fell behind, tell him I went there already when he gets here," Sakura said as she waved goodbye and darted off towards the Hokage Tower. She didn't worry about Naruto; she knew that he was more than capable of taking care of himself. It's too bad people didn't use the same logic with her every now and then…

When Sakura found herself in front of the thick wooden door she raised her hand to it to knock yet stopped when she heard voices.

"…Yes, people believe that she is to thank for the Sound's sudden retreat. I think that he ordered them to back off after he talked to her, she should be here with Naruto any minute," Tsunade said. That's when it hit Sakura that they were talking about _her._ That was unless someone was supposed to arrive at her office with Naruto… that she highly doubted.

'Wait, the Sound-nin are leaving? They are retreating because of me? I don't get it…' Sakura thought to herself but was interrupted when she heard Tsunade beginning to speak again.

"I just received word from the ANBU that he's headed toward Konoha right now. He's obviously not coming to attack, but for personal reasons… I hope she gets here soon," Tsunade sighed. Since Sakura wanted to find out what was going on, she swiftly knocked. Her sensei simply grunted in response, signaling her to come in. Sakura strode in quickly as she exerted a sophisticated and controlled air.

Sakura spoke first saying, "You summoned me here, Tsunade-shishou?" The Hokage nodded, her expression slightly grave regardless of the fact that they just avoided an all-out war that may have meant the end of Konoha. Remembering that she heard a conversation going on before she came in, she looked around and saw that Kakashi was sitting in a chair.

"I'll be leaving now, I'll see you later, Sakura," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade then looked serious when she questioned, "Sakura, what happened?"

"What do you mean, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked putting on a confused face. She deserved an award for that sort of acting!

Yet, Tsunade wasn't fooled so easily and said, "When you saw him Sakura? Whatever happened caused him to tell his troops to retreat; it saved all of Konoha. I know that whatever transaction took place in between you and him was to thank."

Sakura sighed in a resigned manner before replying, "We fought a bit. He kept trying to talk to me but I didn't want to hear it, so I left. I must have shocked him so much he shit his pants…" Sakura laughed a bit at the last part, as she envisioned Sasuke doing that.

"Well, the odd thing is, he didn't leave with his troops, he went the opposite direction. Sakura, he is headed straight for Konoha as we speak. I have every reason to believe, especially with what you just told me, that he is coming here to finish talking to you…" Tsunade said truthfully and gently. In her head she was plotting a million ways to torture him for leaving Sakura behind and heartbroken three years ago. The first idea that came to mind was locking him in a room with all of his rabid fan girls. It would certainly serve him right. He probably wouldn't survive something like that. And if he did, his ego would be completely squashed.

"What a shame, I suppose it's time that the pretty boy realizes that he doesn't get everything he wants. I have no reason whatsoever to comply with his wishes. I actually have more reasons not to agree… Why does he have to be so difficult? Can't he see that I want nothing to do with him anymore?" Sakura asked rhetorically. Tsunade didn't respond; no words could take away her student's pain, unless they came from the source. It was Sasuke's job to fix what he broke, and that was Sakura.

A knock on the door ended the silence. Tsunade grunted, allowing whomever it was to enter. That is when Naruto in all of his orange glory came inside. He looked upset about something.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, we have a visitor," Naruto announced wearily. After he said that, another dark figure entered the door. Tsunade and Sakura were rendered speechless when they identified whom it was. For the second time that day, Haruno Sakura had to face Uchiha Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

At long last, here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me like a week... Thank you so much to all of the reviewers, they make me so happy :) I will reply all of them tomorrow! Enjoy the chapter! 

**I just added a sentence at the end and edited, so I've reposted the chapter.**

Larissa- I'm glad you love it :) Enjoy the chapter!

Velvettears- Sorry it took me so long...

xX Aya Marie-chan

* * *

"Sakura, I have to talk to you. I'm not just going to vanish, even though I'm sure you would _love_ that to happen…" Sasuke said, sarcasm dripping on every word and his voice containing a hint of contrition. His voice matched his face; if you studied his expression long and hard you could just barely notice traces of remorse and regret.

Inner Sakura went down on her knees and pleaded, '_Please, I'm begging you, please, just talk with him. Then at least you would get a chance to scream at him! Little bastard would deserve it… I must say, I'm naturally curious about what he wants to say… SO SHUT YOUR ASS UP FOR A MINUTE AND LISTEN!_' Sakura flinched at her inner-self- that girl could be scary! Her temporary fear changed into fury.

'Shut up, you're annoying,' Sakura glared heatedly at Inner Sakura. How that is possible, we shall never know.

'_Hmph! You sound just like him… and since I am you, and you are obviously meant to be with him, then so am I!_' Inner Sakura screeched and then proceeded to faint with joy, anime style, of course. At her first statement, Sakura became angry, but by the end you could see her sweat dropping.

Everyone else just stared at her as her face became contorted with different emotions in swift succession. It was quite an amusing sight. On Sasuke's face all guilt had faded and was now replaced with an entertained smirk.

Sakura had finally snapped out of her inner tirade and looked at everyone. First she looked at Tsunade, who was gawking at her with her eyebrows raised. Next she looked at Naruto who was standing there, yawning since he had become accustomed to her random outbursts. Lastly she peered at Sasuke, whom was sending her his infamous Uchiha smirk, oh how she _loathed_ that face. His bruise wasn't so prominent on his features anymore, thanks to Kabuto healing it a bit.

You could see fire burn in her eyes, all past forgotten, not caring who he was, only seeing that sneering face. Two fists clenched at her sides, chakra immediately rushing to her knuckles, ready to assist her at any point in the future. Sakura entirely disregarded the situation at hand, all of her mind focused solely on her current rage.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and said in a lethally sweet voice, "Well, Uchiha, it looks like you haven't changed at all. If you don't wipe that darling smile off of your face right now, I might just have to injure you so much that you won't be able to move a single facial muscle ever again." Sakura could _swear_ for a nanosecond she saw fear flicker in his eyes, but it was there and gone so fast that she couldn't tell. Either way, it was certainly satisfying, it isn't every day that you get a Uchiha scared, after all.

Everyone just stood there blinking, somewhat unsure what to do.

After a long awkward silence Sakura stated as if it were obvious as she pointed an accusatory finger at Sasuke, "Umm hello here people! S-class criminal standing right in this very room!" Now it was her turn to smirk. Sasuke just stood there, as indifferent as usual, willing to bear any punishment he would have to endure, as long as he would get to talk.

Tsunade sighed and said wearily, "Sakura, you can't wiggle your way out of this any more. Personally, I'm tempted to beat him to death for how he treated you, but he might actually have something worthwhile to say… And if he doesn't, I wont hesitate to torture him." She cackled evilly as she recalled her plan she created earlier.

She began to mutter under her breath, "Yes… fan girls… it wouldn't be hard… they're gullible… they would claw him to death mercilessly… scratch his eyes out… their blood-curdling shrieks of 'Oh Sasuke-kun!' would drive him insane…"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Sasuke said as he bowed, entirely ignoring her creepy murmuring. When Tsunade heard this, she snapped into an upright position and nodded curtly. She then grabbed Naruto by his collar and proceeded to drag him out of the door.

Naruto yelled as he struggled, "Tsunade-baa-chan! No! We can't leave her with teme! He's evil! Nooooooo!" His attempts to escape, however were futile, Tsunade had a grip of iron. When they reached the hallway, she quietly closed the door behind her, leaving them to settle their disputes.

'Okay, how in the world do I get out of this? I swear, if he degrades me one more fucking time, I won't be able to deal with it… I'm afraid that I won't be prepared for what he has to say…" Sakura thought nervously to herself. She knew that there was no escape this time. She had nowhere to run anymore, she was cornered.

Inner Sakura assured, '_Well, if you're going to have to do this, we'll do this right. Now, go sit in Tsunade-shishou's chair, it gives us the upper hand in a sense. It makes it seem as if we are higher, look at his reaction, then we'll plan further from there._' Sakura did as she was told; it was a pretty good idea after all. When she sat, she crossed her legs and folded her hands with her elbows resting on the Hokage's desk. In a way it gave her an air of superiority. Then she gestured for him to sit down in the wooden chair in front of the desk. He walked slowly, almost lazily to the chair and sat down and inhaled deeply.

'_Now, we wait,_' Inner Sakura instructed. Sasuke placed each of his elbows on the rests and laced his fingers. For a moment he closed his eyes and kept them so.

Sasuke opened his eyes and then said quietly, "Sakura, I understand why you would be hesitant to listen… I could be slightly harsh every now and then…" At his Sakura snorted.

'Ha! Every now and then? Bullshit… Don't you mean all of the time?" Sakura asked herself sardonically.

Ignoring her snort, Sasuke continued his voice seemingly begging a tiny bit, "Don't you see why I did it though? I thought you knew… Yet, when I saw you today, I knew that you didn't… When I left, I thought that if you didn't understand, then at least Naruto would tell you about it. I understand somewhat why he didn't though…"

"What do you mean? All you said was 'Thank you.' and you were off. Those was your darling words of parting. I don't understand, thank you for what? The only things I do understand is that you left me after I gave you everything: my heart, my mind, and my soul. I even offered to go with you to that pedophile's hellhole I was so goddamned desperate! Don't you see, Uchiha? Maybe I'm not the one that doesn't understand… When you left, your actions shattered my heart, just like I shattered that mirror today. I was so upset I think I became delusional!

After you left, I gradually began dying. Oh, sure I'm alive, but empty. I'm living a half-life. Your departure tortured me every single day. I was _dying inside_. Now, I fear, that I am long past dead…" Sakura finished. Her resolved broke and tears began to stream gently down her face. She wasn't sobbing, just sad. Her face was blank and empty and she appeared to be reminiscing on sorrowful memories as she cried silently.

She appeared to be there, but in her mind, she wasn't really at all. She was lost in thoughts and painstaking memories, it hurt. Sakura snapped out of her agony when Sasuke's hand softly encircled her tiny wrist.

"Sakura, let's go finish talking somewhere else," Sasuke whispered. He had hint of sadness in his eyes as well. Sakura nodded, even though she knew that this place was likely to dredge up more heartbreaking memories.

They walked out of the office and kept on walking until they reached the road you walk to exit Konoha. Sakura, seeing where they were headed, began to tremble violently. She was seeing flashes off everything that had occurred on that fateful night. Sakura shook her head and raised her hands to her ears. Tears continued to flow freely out of her emerald eyes, which she had closed.

**"After all of this time, you're still annoying," Sasuke insulted nonchalantly.**

_Flash_

**"Please Sasuke-kun! If you have to leave, at least take me with you! I'll do anything!" Sakura pleaded as tears streamed down her face.**

_Flash_

**"Thank you," he whispered before her world turned to black.**

All he could do was insult her and thank her when for him she was willing to do anything. Sakura had been willing to even betray her homeland which she loved so much...

She was denying her thoughts, memories, and feelings, praying that they were simply awful nightmares and that she would wake up at any moment. In her mind, she knew what was happening was the truth, the cruel, harsh truth, perhaps. Yet, the truth.

'I have to deal with this. I'm tired of running and hiding. I suppose it is better to endure the brunt of the pain now rather than later…' Sakura thought mournfully. She walked over to that bench and sat down slowly. She studied the stone and ran her hand over it, feeling the coldness and smoothness. _He_ was like the stone. Sasuke walked over and sat down beside her.

"I know that this place is painful. Yet, I had a reason for coming here. I figured, if this is where I messed things up, this is where I would set things right... Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I ruined everything. I thought I was doing the right thing, by leaving you here I mean," Sasuke apologized, his voice still quiet and entirely encased in sorrow, "After all, a flower can't bloom in the darkness. It needs light. My world is all dark; there is no light whatsoever. I left you so you could move on, I'm not worthy. Yet, without you, I couldn't live. I expected to come back here to find you to have moved on. Half of me selfishly prayed that you didn't, the other half knew that I would only hold you back…"

Sakura smiled sadly as she replied, "Sasuke-kun, didn't you know that you were my light? You were- no _are _my sun. You're right; no flower can bloom without sunlight. That's why when you left, I wilted. I shriveled up and died, helpless and alone." She had stopped crying now; her face was currently graced with a small smile. She raised her emerald eyes to peer into Sasuke's onyx orbs only to find that they were glistening.

Sasuke placed his arms around her in an embrace as he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm so sorry…" His head rested on top of hers lightly. Sakura could swear she felt something similar to rain in hair before she drifted into sleep, feeling safe in his arms. Perhaps Haruno Sakura had a chance at happiness after all.


	8. Chapter 8

I updated fatser this time! I've been sick for the past four days, but I feel much better now :) I wrote this entire chapter just now, I normally write it in sections. I changed the last chapter a little bit- so if you read it and it didn't have some snippets of memories, then I suggest you reread it. If you do or not, is entirely up to you.

Larissa- I'm glad you loved it! I won't say anymore, enjoy the chapter!

Hope that everyone likes the chapter!

xX Aya Marie-chan

* * *

When Sakura woke up she couldn't move. A strong pair of arms was embracing her. Despite the fact that she was receiving body heat from whoever it was, she was freezing. Then she remembered that she fell asleep after her talk with Sasuke, probably due to emotional exhaustion. 

'Who the hell does he think he is? Couldn't he take me home like a normal human being? If someone saw us, he's dead meat, not that he isn't already,' Sakura thought angrily to herself.

'_Cha! Kick his sorry ass from here straight back to Sound! What if he took advantage of us while we slept?_' Inner Sakura roared, fire burning viciously in her eyes. Sakura took a minute to process her current predicament. Her head was being crushed into his chest. His hands were draped possessively around her waist. Sasuke's back was leaning up against the side of the bench and his head resting peacefully on top of hers.

She decided to go with Inner Sakura's idea. Sakura drew back a chakra-powered fist and landed it straight into his chest forcefully. She was so strong that the entire block of stone behind him broke off and his body skidded about ten feet away. His eyes shot open as he jumped into a defensive stance.

Sakura nodded as she complemented, "Good reflexes, Uchiha. Nice wake-up call, ne?"

"What was that for?" Sasuke demanded crankily.

"Grumpy, now are we, Uchiha?" Sakura asked in a venomously sweet voice then screamed in his face, "Who the hell do you think you are? First you leave me unconscious on that damn bench, defenseless to freakish pedophiles and now you get all cuddly on there with me?" She stomped over to the bench and began to beat the crap out of it until only a pile of small stones remained.

Temporarily forgetting the punch Sasuke asked incredulously, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Obviously, that damn bench was awful luck for me. To solve that problem, there no longer is a bench!" Sakura answered evilly. Sakura stood there for a moment, frozen.

'Holy shit, he's all emotional in the mornings! This is hilarious! Of course he was really over-emotional last night too. Bleh! He actually thought I believed that bull shit? Talk about gullible… I knew that he was a lot of things- selfish, vengeful, stoic, annoying, and grumpy, but never gullible! Well, you learn something new every day!' Sakura thought to herself as she giggled a bit.

Sasuke had finally calmed down and resorted back to his indifferent demeanor as he asked, "Okay, anyways, now why did you punch me?"

"Duh! I socked you because you slept with me!" Sakura accused. As she said this, the Chuunin from the gate the day before was walking by. When he heard this tears began to stream down his face like Lee.

Sakura waved her hands in front of her and shook her head as she denied, "No, no, not like that! That came out completely wrong!"

"Why, Sakura-chan, why?" the boy cried, then turned to Sasuke and yelled, "You made the flower impure! How dare you! I must inform the rest of my fellow fan club members that sweetest Sakura-chan was raped and is no longer virgin. I am the bearer of grave news!" With those last words he parted hastily, still bawling his eyes out. Sakura clenched fists at her sides and her chakra became dangerously homicidal.

"Uchiha Sasuke, pray for mercy when you move on to the after life," Sakura advised, her voice murderous. Inner Sakura was on the loose once again. Only this time, Sakura didn't release her, she broke her way out.

Sakura cracked knuckles as she smirked sadistically. Fury burned in her eyes and she looked like she would kill anyone and anything in her path. She probably would. Sakura didn't care who he was or who he thought he was, she only had one thought running through her mind: Kill that brat.

She began to advance toward him slowly, almost lazily. She looked similar to cat preparing to attack its prey. Her smirk hadn't faltered a single bit.

Sakura asked rhetorically in a malicious tone, "Do you know what you just caused? Now everyone in all of Konoha is going to think that I'm some sort of naughty whore who was sweet talked by the traitor enough to get down and dirty with him.

Then yesterday, with the stunt you pulled of toying with my heart _again_. Honestly, I knew that you always thought I was weak, but since when did you think I was some foolish ditzy bimbo too? You seem to believe that I'm also gullible and am easily flattered. You may think lowly of me, but I think even lower of you. I think that you are a selfish, pretty boy who thinks he can get whatever he wants when he wants it. Oh, I forgot, I think you're a traitorous asshole as well." At her words, Sasuke didn't even blink.

All he said in return was, "Since when did you get a fan club?" With those words, Sasuke stole the final shred of all of Sakura's remaining sanity. Bad move on his part.

"Uchiha Sasuke, consider yourself in the afterlife," Sakura hissed and charged at him, her left fist raised. He easily caught it, just as she planned. Her fist posed solely as a mere distraction.

Sakura's face was only a few inches from his when she landed her knee in his most sensitive spot. She liked to call this move "The Nutcracker." He groaned a bit and then collapsed to his knees while clutching his private.

Sakura rubbed her hands together wiping off imaginary dust as she said victoriously, "Opps! I think that I may have kneed you hard enough to make your second goal impossible. If I do recall correctly, that second goal was to 'Revive the Uchiha clan.' Sorry about that Uchiha!" She turned around and was about to skip off until she heard someone.

It was Naruto yelling, "Sorry, Sakura! That move shouldn't work on teme, seeing as there's nothing there…" Sakura sweat dropped. Sasuke was rolling on the ground, moaning in pain.

Through all of his pain, Sasuke managed to sneer, "Shut up, dobe. Sakura, if I can't have kids, you're personally going to have to heal me so that I can." He was smirking by the end as Sakura blushed profusely. She was embarrassed because he would be pant less and she would be touching him _there_ if she had to heal him.

"I would swear to God that it was you, not Naruto, who trained with that perverted Jiraiya," Sakura shot back, still blushing.

'Asshole… He thinks he can always have his way…' Sakura thought to herself, giggling slightly. Sasuke managed to get off of the ground, still smirking.

Naruto looked towards the pile of rubble that was formerly the stone bench and wondered aloud, "How the hell did that happen?" Sakura just laughed sheepishly and brushed off his question.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "Dobe, I'm not done talking with Sakura. We'll meet you for ramen at Ichiraku's when we're done, on me."

"Actually, quite to the contrary, we're long past finished chatting. I was wondering if you would walk me back to my apartment, Naruto. Oh, about the ramen, I'm not really hungry, you guys can go without me," Sakura said hastily.

'_Finally! Sweet escape! Run for it while you can! You know that Naruto would _never_ turn down a chance to walk you home!_' Inner Sakura exclaimed then added darkly, '_Hopefully he won't be swayed by Sasuke's offer for free ramen. It's a pretty risky call. Yet, our offer gives him the best of both worlds- a walk with us and free ramen!_'

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and said, "Sounds great! I have to tell you about what happened after you went to Konoha ahead of me anyways. Well, teme, I'll see you at Ichiraku's later! Oh, and I came here to tell teme to go see Tsunade-baa-chan in her office! Have fun! She didn't look too happy…" Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement and disappeared in a puff of smoke, heading off towards the Hokage's office. They both began to walk at a moderate pace towards her apartment complex.

Sakura turned worriedly to Naruto and asked, "What happened yesterday that you had to tell me, Naruto?"

"Nothing," Naruto beamed.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned, "I don't understand."

Naruto answered, "Don't you see? I said that to get Sasuke-teme off of your case. I could tell that you really didn't want to talk to him anymore. I sensed tell that you were frantically wracking your brain searching for an escape route. I figured that you deserved a break from all of his cockiness… You put up with enough of him already. You've earned an emotional vacation, especially with those horrifying rumors flying around… Which aren't true, right?"

"Ew, of course not!" Sakura denied, her face scrunched up in a disgusted expression.

Naruto exhaled, relieved, and said, "Whew, good! Lee is currently running around town screaming about how Sasuke-teme 'deflowered' you and that 'the Springtime of Youth was too overwhelming for the two of you to bare.' You're fan boys are on a homicidal rampage and teme's fan girls are equally murderous. I think that Konoha would have been safer with those Sound-nin attacking. Currently, everything is in complete utter chaos. It's pretty darn scary." Sakura shivered at the thought of Lee bawling his eyes out and screaming obscenities.

Sakura silently prayed to herself, 'Please, please, please, _do not_ let me run into Lee, my fan boys, or Uchiha's fan girls…' Her prayers were answered, because they found themselves in front of the entrance to her apartment building.

"Sorry Sakura, but I'll have to leave you here, no more time to chat! I've got ramen to eat!" Naruto apologized as he darted off towards Ichiraku. Sakura sighed and shook her head; some things never change. She entered the building and began walking up the stairwell.

'_How could Sasuke-kun possibly think that we would forgive him so easily? That would take much more than a few falsely sugarcoated words and an hour of being in his oh-so-charming presence. The magic of his manly allure wore off a while ago…_' Inner Sakura yawned.

Sakura agreed, 'Yeah, at first last night, I actually considered his words. Then I understood that I was being played like a deck of cards. He was toying with me. I played along, just to see how far he would go. He obviously knew and understood my vulnerable state of mind and decided to have a bit of fun. I always knew he was cruel, but honestly, that's over doing it. I suppose that's what happens when you're living with a snake-freak that is attracted to twelve-year-old boys for three years. He choose his own destiny. I changed my path on life a while ago and he can't seem to comprehend that. He doesn't understand that I'm not a lovesick fan girl anymore… He's going to get an even harsher wake-up call than the one I graced him with earlier this morning. All in good time.'

Sakura then took out her key and opened her apartment door. It was really dark inside, so she flicked on the light. When the lights turned on she saw a dark figure was sitting on her bed.

Sakura sighed and slapped her forehead as she questioned crankily, "How the hell did you get in here, Uchiha?"


	9. Chapter 9

At very long nlast, another chpater! Sorry, that took me a while... It is very short, but it had to end there! Sorry! As for any one who wasn't overjoyed with the last chapter's abnormally light mood, I apologize. I had to write something brighter to cheer myself up. Thank you sooooooooo much for all of the reviews, they make me so happy! Well, I hope you like the chapter!

Larissa- Aw, thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Well, here's the next chapter!

xX Aya Marie-chan

* * *

Sasuke grumbled in reply, "I got a fan girl to steal it from a fan boy of yours. I had to give her a hug…"

Sakura thought to herself, 'What the fuck! Curse those goddamned fan boys! Curse his fan girls too! He needs to get the hell out of here before I give him a worse beating than I gave that bench! He was the cause my morbid depression and he thinks he can just walk in my life and strut around like he owns me! Definitely not!

If there is one thing I have come to understand since I first saw him yesterday, it is that he isn't worth all of the suffering I endured and all of the tears I cried for him. He pretty much did own me, since he controlled my heart, soul, hate, and love. Only Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Tsunade-shishou were here to dry the tears he caused, regardless of the fact that they didn't cause them. I am through with crying, just as I am through with him.

The minute I left to return to Konoha I comprehended the fact that I am broken beyond repair. I'm not dying inside- no, I'm _dead_. There is nothing that can revive a lifeless being; no jutsu, not even Med-nin can accomplish such a feat. I have come to grips with the bitter truth; I have stopped fighting the darkness and let the shadowy abyss encase me.

Instead of being sad, I took comfort in loneliness. I accepted it. Even if I have Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Tsunade-shishou, I am alone. I am inevitably empty and alone, _empty and alone._'

'_You'll never be alone, not as long as I'm around!_' Inner Sakura exclaimed in an attempt to lighten the mood. Sakura didn't even react, which stunned Inner Sakura.

"Well, either way, it is trespassing. So get out of my apartment," Sakura stated calmly.

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah? And since when did I become a law-abiding citizen of Konoha? If my memory serves me correctly, I left three years ago; ergo I am not under their area of legislation."

"I suppose you are correct, you never have been the most honorable person around. After all, who considers a traitor respectable?" Sakura asked nonchalantly.

'_The little prick needs to get out of our house! Hopefully the Snake-sannin pedophile sends for him…_' Inner Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

Sasuke contemplated a moment before replying, "I suppose you are entirely right. After all, I was the betrayer as much as the avenger. Anyways- as for why I suffered that hug for your key…"

Before Sasuke received a chance to continue, Sakura abruptly said through clenched teeth, "Get. Out. Of. My. Apartment. Uchiha." Sakura's patience was waning and he persisted to grate her nerves.

"Sorry, but you won't be able to get rid of me, Sakura," he smirked, then whispered, "Don't you understand that I'm truly sorry? For everything that I did. I just wish that you would listen…

I understand that you would be afraid of me hurting you again, but I want you to know that I will do everything within my power to make sure that I don't." Sakura shook her head; she didn't want any part of this. He was torturing a dead soul with his painstaking words. She began remembering all of the things she was forcing herself to forget. She was at fault for her own coldness in a sense. After she met him in battle, her subconscious self-declared that she would forget; that she wouldn't feel anything anymore. She wasn't only running from him, she was running from the agony that followed Sasuke like the plague. Her mind began to overflow with flashbacks like the night before when she almost fell for his act.

_Flash_

"**You're annoying."**

_Flash_

"**You're just as bad as Naruto."**

_Flash_

"**No, you're worse than Naruto."**

_Flash_

"**No, I won't go out with you Sakura."**

_Flash_

"**And after all of this time, you're still annoying."**

_Flash _

"**Sakura… Thank you."**

_Flash_

The last one hurt the most. It lacerated her heart every night as she stared at the ceiling. She had become somewhat of an insomniac, similarily to Gaara.

He was asking her to forgive him… Yet, just the mere possibility that it was another lie forced her to hate him- no, not him, just his actions. She would probably always love him; just as well she would always hate his actions.

Was forgiving him going to be too much? He was asking a lot, but was it over-the-top? Or was she being selfish? No, she wasn't being selfish; it's probably just a defensive mechanism she built up after so much emotional abuse…

"Please, Sakura, I'm begging you to believe me. I'm truly sorry, what more do you want from me? I'm not asking you to forgive and forget; I know that you are always able to forgive, but it is impossible to forget, regardless. Please Sakura, I have nothing more too offer…" Sasuke pleaded.

Sakura looked him in the eye as she shot back, "Oh really? It's always possible to forgive, you say? Such hypocritical words coming from an avenger. I'd like to see you walk up to Itachi and give him a great, big hug! You're right- I wouldn't be able to forget- I would always be worried and scared that you would abandon me again. That's why this is harder than you can seem to comprehend. Please, save your philosophical phrases for someone else."

Sasuke then looked at the floor, his onyx bangs hiding his features from Sakura's view. His fists clenched, and her once hard eyes softened. Her words hand probably struck a chord. She wouldn't take them back; no, they were the truth put bluntly. She walked up to Sasuke and comfortingly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, as you have already stated, you know I can't forget… but I am willing to give you another chance. We'll have to completely start over, like we are meeting for the first time, do you understand?" Sakura asked quietly. She was risking any remainder shred of her purpose of life; it was a make-it-or-break-it situation. Yet, she was willing to do it for him.

He looked up to her and nodded like an eager little boy. For the first time in her life, Sakura saw him wear a true smile.

"Well then, you are forgiven," Sakura said while smiling slightly. This time was different than the last, however; Haruno Sakura meant those words of amnesty with all of her heart and soul, which was exactly what she was risking.


	10. Chapter 10

I was going to post this chapter yesterday, yet I had some technical difficulties, known as a mother who wouldn't allow me on the computer... Anyways, since the last chapter was so short, I made this one about double the length of chapter 9! Thank you so much for all of the encouraging reviews, they really keep me going! I also appreciate opinions and constructive criticism, so thanks! I am aware that everyone has diverse expectations for the conclusion of this story, but you're going to have to cope with how I end it, sorry! Unless you want me to do alternative endings... I don't know! Well, I hope you like it either way!

Larissa- Thanks! blushes Well, here it is!

xX Aya-Marie-chan

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san, my name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura introduced herself with a bow. If she was going to give him a fresh start, she was going to start _all the way_ at the beginning; she was going to do this properly.

'_Admit it, the only reason you're giving him this generous opportunity in the first place is because you felt sorry for mentioning his brother. You have absolutely no reason to blame yourself for anything though- it's the truth and it's about time he heard it!_' Inner Sakura pointed out.

Sakura sighed to herself, 'I know… I just felt horrible and guilty, like I put salt in his wound created by his brother. He may have not felt remorse when he ditched me, but I'm not like him and I refuse to lower myself to his pathetic level.

In the past, he was not the only one to make irreversible mistakes. I made the mistake of giving him my heart and soul when he was so unworthy. With this new beginning, it gives me as well as him a chance to do things right.

This time I will not be a swooning, simple-minded, fan girl. I will be the new me- hardened with a pained past and hoping for a brighter future. He won't be the focus of my mind, body, soul, love, and hate; he will just be there. Sasuke will be a mere acquaintance and nothing more, unless by a twist of fate we become friends, but I highly doubt that our relationship would have potential to accelerate any further than that.'

"I'm about to go have some ramen with dobe, would you like to join us, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked.

Inner Sakura yelled outraged, '_Sakura-_chan_? What the hell? When did he receive the right to refer to us so familiarly? Especially since he has been_ gone_ for _three years_! He never called us that before he decided to be a traitor…_' Sakura had been wondering the exact same thing.

"I'm afraid that I must decline your considerate offer, _Uchiha-san_," Sakura replied, putting intense emphasis on his honorific, "I am in desperate need of a nice sleep that doesn't include a stone bench and_ imperious_ people…" Sasuke just smirked at he word imperious and nodded.

"What a shame, I was sincerely hoping you would feel up to it, I'm sure dobe would be overflowing with joy if you came along. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at training, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will be expecting to see us at the bridge at 7:00 A.M. sharp!" Sasuke said in a triumphant voice. Having nothing else to say, he exited her apartment, still smirking broadly.

Sakura thought to herself contumeliously, 'Bastard… Oh the joys! More time with Sasuke is just what I have been dreaming of! Regardless of the fact that I gave him a new chance, I had every intention of avoiding him, keeping our relationship at a low level. Won't his little sensei in Sound be getting restless by now? And why in the world hasn't Tsunade-shishou kicked his sordid ass?'

'_Those are some good questions, and I have absolutely no answer! Why don't we go have a chat with Tsunade-shishou, maybe she can whisk him away for us! Never mind, whisk is definitely the wrong word; I'm looking more for kick-his-ass-so-much-that-he-wishes-he-were-back-at-Sound-with-pervy-pedophile-snake-boys! I would say that we should go do that ourselves, but noooo, you have to be all-forgiving and stuff…_' Inner Sakura complained.

Sakura decided to take her inner-self's advice and head to the Hokage's office to ask her what exactly is going on in person. Tsunade never takes any sort of action without having admirable reasons, she it a woman of deep thought with an awful temper… Okay, so maybe she only puts her mind to important situations and will certainly never hesitate to beat the living shit out of anyone who just-so-happens to piss her off.

When Sakura left her apartment complex, she meshed with the crowd of Konoha citizens. The mobs of people laughing merrily and enjoying each other's company contained both simple civilians and top shinobis alike. She silently prayed that she would go unnoticed as just another member of the array of different people trying to reach their destination, yet there was no such luck.

As soon as others spotted her striking pink hair, they gasped. The surrounding people began pointing at her and whispering to each other. Sasuke was certainly going to die for those rumors that were going around about him bedding her without her consent. If only Kakashi-sensei would let her spar with him tomorrow…

She could hear one stranger whisper, "Yeah, they say that she's the reason why we finally came to good terms with Sound. The also say that the Sound leader, you know the traitor guy, that she was the reason that he came back from Sound. And yesterday she was the reason why they stopped their attack. She must be really spectacular…"

Sakura thought to herself, entirely bewildered, 'Huh? Great, now I'm going to be known as some sort of heroine! I already have more than enough attention for being the Hokage's student, and now this? Why does Uchiha never cease to make my life miserable?'

"Miss Haruno, right? I wanted to thank you for your bravery; you saved all of Konoha! You're a real inspiration!" a little boy said to her. She jumped backwards; she was startled- he had snuck up on her, as she was lost in her train of thought.

She looked around herself, she was standing right in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. People, old and young alike began to swarm her and shower her with thanks and admiration. She didn't pay any attention though- she was watching Naruto and Sasuke the entire time. Naruto was completely oblivious to her presence and was yelling loudly as he slurped his ramen. Sasuke was ignoring his best friend's shouting and staring at Sakura with a victorious smirk on his face.

'Urgh! That little bastard spread rumors that I was some sort of honorable warrior that protected Konoha better than the Hokage herself? Now people think I'm little miss perfect, who can accomplish and overcome anything!' Sakura thought distressed.

Inner Sakura asked, clueless, '_What's so wrong with this? Stop fussing and address our fans! We're a star now!_' Inner Sakura was making corny poses for camera flashes that she conjured up.

'No, no, NO! This is not fabulous whatsoever! It was hard enough dealing with my massive fan club without being considered a heaven-sent savior! This is migraine inducing…' Sakura thought to herself.

She looked around herself- loads of people were saying words of utmost gratitude and adoration, but she didn't want any of it. Sakura just shook her head, directed chakra to her feet, and ran as fast as she could to the Hokage's Tower. She silently prayed that her godlike speed would be fast enough to get her away from the chaos.

Her prayers were answered when she reached the Hokage's Tower and there wasn't a single fan mob in sight. Sakura walked inside and found herself in front of the thick wooden door that separated her from her teacher.

'_Tsunade-shishou had better have an excellent explanation for what is going on…_' Inner Sakura growled viciously. Agreeing with her inner self, Sakura pounded on the door instead of knocking gently- she didn't want to deal with Sasuke more than she had to; she was already regretting forgiving him because she's a softy.

As she was banging on the door, it opened and she accidentally landed her fist on Shizune's head. Sakura's eyes widened to the size of saucers, she felt terrible; Shizune is always so nice and sweet…

Sakura laughed sheepishly as she stuttered apologetically, "I-I'm so sorry, S-Shizune-chan! Here, let me heal you!"

Shizune just took in a deep, calming breath and said through gritting teeth, "It's okay, Sakura-san, I'll heal myself. Next try knocking lightly on the door instead of DENTING IT!" She had never seen sweet, little Shizune like that before; it was somewhat disturbing. Sakura laughed meekly as she inspected the door- indeed, she had given it a couple pretty dents here and there.

Shizune took her leave and Sakura hesitantly walked inside the office. She attempted to shut the battered door behind her, but it was so deformed that it wouldn't close.

"Damn it, Sakura! You're going to need to fix that door! Now what in heaven and hell could you possibly need me for so desperately that you had mutilate my door?" Tsunade roared. Now Sakura was scared shitless, she had angered not only the darling Shizune, but also the fierce Hokage herself- bad, very bad, mistake.

In a steadier voice this time Sakura replied, "Sorry Tsunade-shishou. I came here to ask why in world… IS UCHIHA SASUKE, THE TRAITOR, STILL IN FUCKING KONOHA MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL?"

She took a deep breath before she continued, "Tsunade-shishou, isn't his stay here going to cause a war between us and Sound, since your ex-comrade is after his bod?" Sakura shivered at her last few words, it sounded so dirty- and since it was about the Snake-sannin, it was. Tsunade, who was sitting at her desk, propped her elbows on her desk and laced her fingers. She rest her chin on her intertwined hands and closed her eyes- she seemed really tired, but when wasn't she?

"Sakura, Sasuke-sama is here strictly because I don't want to cause _huge_ political problems. I have to be carefully diplomatic with matters such as this- it's not nice to kick your allies out because your apprentice doesn't appreciate their presence here. It's like telling Gaara-sama that we still want to be friends, but he's not welcome here," Tsunade explained, clearly exhausted.

Sakura paused a moment to think; she didn't understand any of what Tsunade had just told her. She couldn't comprehend what Sasuke had to do with political matters. Sure, he was the pedophile's apprentice, but surely to settle disputes as large as this, it would be necessary for him to come in person… Plus, Orochimaru and Sound are not to be trusted; they do not tend to keep their word… ever. Tsunade would never been stupid enough to accept… right?

"Tsunade-shishou! How can you be signing a treaty with Sound? It's like signing the destruction of Konoha! Plus, Uchiha-san is your subordinate; there is no need to use the honorific '-sama' for… _people_ like him. I don't understand why you need to act diplomatic, with an arrogant bastard like him!" Sakura exclaimed completely confounded.

Tsunade just asked, shocked, "Uchiha-san? That's new…"

"I forgave him because I felt bad for saying something, which needed to be said anyways and should have felt no guilt. Either way, I told him that I would forgive him, but we would have to start from the beginning simply with the knowledge of the past. This time, of course, things will be very different, for the better, even if every time I see him, I think of the heartbreak… I said that I would forgive, but we agreed that it is impossible to forget. I'm starting to believe that the memories are making me unable to completely forgive, regardless of how a may act and say I feel, I still feel anger towards him for past actions…" Sakura explained and then said, "Okay, back to the situation at hand, please!" Expressing her pent up feelings to someone other than insane Inner Sakura had been quite relieving for Sakura.

"Oh yes! Sorry, what you said had startled me. So anyways- I'm guessing you don't know what happened with Sasuke-sama back at Sound? Well, Orochimaru tried to take his body, it had been three years after all… but he didn't succeed, Sasuke-sama decapitated him in the process, since he wasn't entirely fond of the idea that his former sensei was going to take over his body. Since her took out Orochimaru, the rest of the Sound-nin respected him as their new leader, seeing as he was obviously more powerful than the Snake-sannin. Kabuto is inferior to him as well.

After he gained his high position of power, he went off to fulfill his dream of slaughtering his brother to avenge his clan and succeeded, or so he says. I have my doubts… It's not that I'm skeptic about his strength and ability to do so; I don't think he would have the heart to do it... After all, they were very close brothers at one point.

Anyways, do you see now why he is such a valuable asset for the vitality of Konoha? Sasuke-sama single-handedly assassinated two of Konoha's most wanted nin! I know for a fact that he killed Orochimaru, since he brought me the head as proof and I gave it a medical examination, but Itachi I'm not so sure about…" Tsunade clarified in a rush then added, "You made the right decision by trying to forgie him, Sakura-chan."

'_HOLY SHIT! UCHIHA IS THE NEW LEADER OF SOUND? Aw fuck… Now he has a reason to stay here and bother us to death…_' Inner Sakura complained.

"What the hell? That… that… Sasuke-teme is the new Sound leader, person? And he's here as long as he likes because you're being DIPLOMATIC? Tsunade-shishou, can't you go be diplomatic with him somewhere else? You heard my entire tidal wave of emotions earlier; this is going to interrupt my training! Especially since he invited himself to join us tomorrow! Do your darling apprentice a favor, Tsunade-shishou, and send him far, far away!" Sakura yelled.

A voice from outside the window whined and you could hear it smirking, "Aw, Sakura-chan! What happened to Uchiha-san, now it's Sasuke-teme? That's depressing... Do you think that lowly of me? I thought for sure when you heard that I was the new head of Sound that you would be completely ecstatic..."


	11. Chapter 11

Here is chapter 11! Sorry it took so long... Thank you very much for all of the lovely reviews, I appreciate it! I will reply them all ASAP! Also, if there are any mistakes or errors, please do forgive me, I didn't have to time to double edit today... Enjoy the chapter!

Larissa- Aw, thanks! Here's the next chapter!

xX Aya Marie-chan

* * *

'_That fucking little brat was listening the entire time? Not only is he rude, he's nosy! Well, it certainly saved us the time of telling him our true feelings!_' Inner Sakura raged, and then she added as an afterthought, '_I'm glad that you're less depressed now though!'_

'Well… I think it's because when he was gone; I forgot how to feel. I was simply an empty, cold void. Now that he's come back, he's awoken emotions such as anger, annoyance, guilt, regret, sorrow, and guilt. I honestly don't believe that he understands the terrible affect his absence had on me... I need more time to think and I haven't had any since I saw him yesterday…' Sakura thought to herself.

Inner Sakura was about to reply, but before she could say a word, Tsunade announced, "Ah, Sasuke-sama, just the person I was looking for. I received word from the other hidden villages that they also find it necessary to make you a Kage. The problem I ran into was what we should call you… I mean, Konoha has the Hokage, and Suna the Kazekage, but what should we call you?" As she said this, Sasuke gracefully leapt through the open window and landed in the office next to Sakura.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and leered, "I have some suggestions, Uchiha-san… How about Asshole-kage or Traitor-kage? Or perhaps Jerk-off-who-listens-in-on-converstaions-kage? I prefer the latter but the length worries me… We could always shorten it to Jerk-off-kage…" Sasuke just smirked at her, as she rattled off more insulting suggestions for his future title.

"Sakura, your input is… appreciated? Yet I would prefer, as I'm sure Sasuke-sama would agree, THAT YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Tsunade yelled, interrupting Sakura's tirade.

Sasuke just chuckled, "No, I disagree, Tsunade-sama, please do let her continue. I find it quite intriguing that she thinks nothing more of me than an inconsiderate jackass."

'Once again when I spill my feelings to him, even if this time was without my consent, he has nothing to say but yet another, smart ass remark! Well, two can play at that game, bitch!' Sakura thought evilly to herself.

"Uchiha-san, what could have possibly given you that idea?" Sakura blinked with false innocence, then corrected in a malice-coated voice, "Inconsiderate jackass hardly covers it!" Tsunade just looked at them and sighed; she was feeling old.

Tsunade said tiredly, "As I say this I'm putting all politics aside…

Sasuke, I'll be honest, I hate your guts. I would find utmost enjoyment in torturing you, but seeing the situation at hand, I can't. Sakura, on the other hand, is not me, and can certainly kick your ass any time she wishes without causing a political uprising. And, I will do absolutely nothing to stop her, since you would definitely deserve the beating she would give you! I know that it's in your nature, but for once in your life, why don't you try not being a jerk!

Sakura, go home and rest up, you need it. I know that you would prefer to stay here and kick his ass as I guzzle my sake and cheer you on, but other opportunities to do such shall arise in the future. Good night, Sakura."

"Sasuke, I believe that Otokage would be fitting, what do you think?" Tsunade asked, returning to political matters and resuming her diplomatic composure.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded.

Sakura bowed, "Konban wa, Tsunade-sama, Uchiha-san." With that she left them to further discuss their problems. When she walked past the door, she had to stifle a laugh when she remembered the how she had mutilated it. However, her face turned somber when she recalled hitting Shizune on the head.

When Sakura exited the Hokage's Tower, she sent chakra to her feet, and sped off. She wasn't in the mood to deal with fan boys and the praise from the villagers because of the rumors Sasuke had spread.

Her short hair whipped in the wind behind her, as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. The cold air was causing her eyes to water, and it blurred her vision, but she doesn't rely on her sight anymore, she found that it could be very deceptive. For example, people would believe she was happy, but that is only what they were seeing. Sakura was a living, breathing, optical illusion.

She had goose bumps forming on her skin, but she paid no attention to the bitter cold which caused them. After all of her training, weather ceased to hinder her activities, and she stopped really noticing trivial things such as the weather at all.

When Sakura found herself in front of her apartment door, she took out her key and opened it. The apartment was dark, but the moonlight brightened it with a mysterious glow. Everything remained as she had left it, from the shattered mirror on the floor, to her unmade bed.

Sakura's didn't bother to even flick on her light, she could see fine without it, and the dark was more comforting anyways. She sauntered over to her dresser and changed into her pajamas. She left her clothing on the floor; she was going to have a lot of cleaning to do the next day anyways.

Sakura walked over to her messy bed and plopped her body down on it. She sunk into its warmth and curled up in her blankets. There she felt safe and the blankets were her protective cocoon. She turned towards the window and stared at the moon, as she was lost in thought.

'I don't understand. I just don't get it. When I told him my feelings, he shunned me away, now he comes here begging for forgiveness and claiming that he reciprocates those feelings. Of course I know it's bullshit, but that's a cruel game of him to play with my heart. What if I was still my old naïve self and believed him?

Quite honestly, at first I did…then when I woke up in the morning, I understood what he was doing and how he was going to shatter me, yet again. For him to even have the power to make or break me like that is scary. It is frightening to know that my mental health and stability is completely controlled by a cold, ruthless man- a man who isn't so sane himself.

When he left I was a hollow shell. It's disturbing to know that he has that much control. That along with his actions forces me to hate him. Hate him with the fury he detests his brother.

Speaking of which, could he do it, kill his beloved brother, his past idol? I know I couldn't… For starters I wouldn't have believed his brother's bullshit story of testing his strength was the reason he killed off his entire clan. Honestly, he speaks of it so casually, like it was a walk in the park! Yet, Itachi is not where my problems lay…' Sakura thought to herself.

Inner Sakura contemplated, '_Well, actually, try taking a harder look… Itachi may have killed his entire family in a casual fashion as if it were an everyday thing, but Uchiha did the same thing when he broke our heart…_'

'No, not quite. I think that Uchiha-san actually got a bit melodramatic when he ditched me. I mean he added the "Thank you" in there to play things up. So I'm sure that you could really compare them… but it doesn't matter anyways.

What does matter is what he did. He left, and broke my heart. Then he comes and attacks Konoha, with the Sound-nin under his control, therefore it was his choice, and demands to speak with me. Next he tells me a sob story as he plays with my heart, which was a dead cell, but I'm beginning to experience emotions once again. After that I gave in and forgave him because of stupid darn guilt. And here we are now; he's an ass who thinks that we are on familiar terms even though I said that we were going to start from the beginning… Oh, and he's he ruler of Sound…' Sakura thought tiredly to herself. She was becoming drowsy.

Her eyelids were weighing down on her as Inner Sakura's voice echoed through her head, '_The only emotion we haven't regained is… happiness…_' The last thing Sakura saw before her eyes closed was the lone, shining moon.

With the word "happiness" ringing in her ears, Sakura fell into nightmares of her parents' death and Sasuke's betrayal.

* * *

Konban wa- Good evening 


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, this took a really long time to update, please forgive me. I would call it writer's block, but it wasn't I actually had this entire chapter planned out, and the next as well- I simply didn't feel like typing it! I call it writer's laziness!

At the end of the chapter there will be a very important notice, please read it!

Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I hope everyone likes this chapter!

Larissa- Thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

xX Aya Marie-chan

* * *

Sakura woke up due to the sunrays shining through her window- they were resting directly on her face. The light was so bright that it awoke her from her deep slumber. She was slightly grateful for the wake-up call, since it shook her from her graphic nightmares, but she wasn't necessarily looking forward to another day with Sasuke.

Sakura forced herself to abandon the warmth of her bed and shivered when the icy air hit her skin. She knew that she would need to clean her apartment and silently cursed herself for having been too lazy and distracted the night before.

She trudged over to her dresser and changed into her everyday outfit- a shirt with shorts and a white skirt over it. She also donned a pair of black gloves and raven colored boots. Sakura absolutely adored those black gloves and ninja boots; she thought that they added some pizzazz to her outfit.

She was still half-asleep and probably wouldn't wake up until the run to the bridge, where team seven continued to meet before they went off to training or missions. It has always been the designated spot, and they never bothered to change it. Every day they would meet there on the same bridge at 7:00 A.M. Sakura assumed that was one thing that was never going to change.

She forced her body to maneuver itself in a mechanical fashion towards her bathroom. She stepped on some shards of the mirror, cracking them, but she was too tired to notice. The blood that had spattered on the floor the previous day remained there, and would most likely stain.

After what seemed like years, Sakura finally made it inside of the bathroom and was in front of her sink. So much for ninja speed, huh? She was just so tired, more tired than before she actually received some shut-eye.

'Aren't you supposed to feel refreshed, or at least less tired, after you sleep?' she asked herself. She didn't get a reply from Inner Sakura; her alter ego was still out cold.

Sakura sighed to herself, 'You know what? Sometimes I really envy you…' She proceeded to splash some icy water on her face, which seemed so cold it burned, but was certainly sufficient in waking her up a bit. Next she brushed her teeth and combed her vibrant, pink hair. Normally, her next move would be to inspect her appearance in the mirror, only to find that it wasn't there.

She just sighed and shook her head, some habits you could just never break. Was he a habit too? Sakura shook her head, but harder this time, and her hands were gripping the sink. Her hands that were on the sink were holding it so titghtly her knuckles were going white. Maybe Sasuke wasn't the only emotional one in the morning…

Sakura smiled lightly, even though she didn't have anything to be smiling about, and darted out her door. She made sure to lock it behind her, even if the complicated metal barrier had proven to be easily overcome. The thought of anyone and everyone having access to her apartment made her sigh once more. Don't people know anything about privacy?

Sakura smirked gleefully to herself, 'Maybe Kakashi-sensei will allow us to do a bit of sparring today! Hopefully he will let us pick partners… Kakashi-sensei would probably want to battle Sasuke himself to test how much he has progressed though…'

She was racing from rooftop to rooftop, looking a bit similar to a pouncing cat who was attacking new of prey on each new roof, or at least she would have if she was moving slow enough to be visible to the human eye. Sure, you could see her, but she was so fast that most would simply brush it off as a hallucination because she was there and gone so swiftly.

Her short, pink hair whipped behind her in the wind as she accelerated towards the bridge. Sakura still wore the slight smile on her face; it just felt like it was going to be a great day for some reason and that put her in a fabulous mood. Of course, her great mood could also be because Inner Sakura hadn't awoken yet…

When she arrived at the bridge, Sasuke was the only one there. Naruto would be the next to come, and they would have to wait a few hours for Kakashi. Maybe her day wasn't going to be as wonderful as she thought, since the first thing she's doing is spending alone time with dearest "Uchiha-san." Yet, she was raised with manners, and she would continue to act so… at least every now and then, and now was one of those times.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Uchiha-san," Sakura bowed. She knew that there would be no reply from her former crush, and she certainly didn't expect one.

She studied Sasuke momentarily, he had his eyes closed and was leaning against the railing of the bridge. His breathing was deep, and he seemed oddly at peace. He actually seemed like he was completely unaware of her presence.

He actually looked like he was… "**SLEEPING**?" Sakura screamed in his ear.

'_Uchiha was sleeping? His guard was down? Damn, we should've drawn all over his face! That would have been so funny! Him sleeping in public is pretty hilarious in itself! And to think that he's a Kage… Psh, he doesn't act like one!_' Inner Sakura laughed.

'Darn, I hoped that you croaked in my sleep…' Sakura thought to herself mournfully. Inner Sakura was going to reply, but Sasuke beat her to it, so she just stood there with her arms crossed looking huffy.

Sasuke shot up straight and said stoically, "Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes at this, but was internally grateful that he was acting normal again. She decided that she wanted to play with him a bit, maybe bother him so much he snaps. It was her sadistic tendencies coming into play.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, I knew that it was bad for you to say 'Hn' so much when you were young. You used that nonexistent word so much during your childhood that it has become an automatic reflex!" Sakura scolded in an exaggerated voice.

She took a step back and looked at the situation in a third-person view. It seemed as though Sakura was in a considerably nice mood. It also appeared that Sasuke reverted once more to his old-stoic-self; he was even wearing that despicable smirk that made so many girls swoon. However, her light mood vanished when she recalled that Sasuke spread rumors about her, which caused her to gain more admirers, and other rumors, which caused people to believe that she was no longer virgin…

"So, Uchiha-san, how exactly _did_ you get everyone one to think that I was a heroine and the savoir of our dear village," Sakura asked in a lethal voice.

Sasuke chuckled and replied, "All I had to do was tell Naruto what happened, and he repeated it in a louder volume, so loud in fact, that every one in the market heard him. It was quite entertaining. And to think that if you had only joined us for ramen, all of that fame could have been prevented…"

'Eh! So much for his childhood indifference…' Sakura thought sarcastically to herself.

Inner Sakura roared threateningly, forming a fist which appeared to be on fire, '_Na-ru-to! Pray for mercy and maybe I'll bless you with a quick death! Of course, maybe I won't! That depends entirely on my mood!_' Inner Sakura's expression shifted from scary angry to scary happy as she spoke of bringing about Naruto's demise. Poor Naruto.

'Leave Naruto alone, it's the bastard that's at fault! He purposely manipulated Naruto by his weakness for speaking loudly and repeating what others say when he's excited. That bastard carefully calculated this so that the blame would lie on Naruto's shoulders… Why else would he tell Naruto such private information in a public place, which is the center of attention? Urgh…' Sakura groaned to herself as she defended Naruto.

"So are you suggesting that it was some sort of counter-attack for me not joining you for dinner or something, Uchiha-san," Sakura asked innocently, but underneath the sweet façade she was very dangerous and extremely serious.

Sasuke smirked, "That is hardly the case, Sakura-chan! I simply meant that your presence could have shut his mouth and stopped the rumors from ever spreading… What a tragedy…"

Sakura didn't receive the chance to reply, because Naruto was running towards them waving and shouting some unidentifiable words. He was as awake as ever, and certainly loud_er_ than ever…

When he reached them Naruto yelled, "Sakura-chan! I heard your amazing tactics in fending off Sasuke-teme! I admire you for warding off the great Otokage!" Naruto continued praising and admiring her, but she stopped listening after she heard the word "Otokage."

"Otokage? So, Uchiha-san, I see that Tsunade-shishou disregarded my suggestions for you title as a Kage…" Sakura trailed off then reassured brightly, "But, don't fret, Uchiha-san! When I want to call you by your title, I'll still refer to you as Asshole-kage! That is the name I decided upon! Jerk-off-kage was too long and Traitor-kage wasn't colorful enough!" Naruto just blinked up at her, completely confused, and tried to pretend that he understood at least a tiny bit of what was gong on. However, no one fell for it.

"You had to be there, dobe," Sasuke insulted Naruto.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and whined, "Aw, Sasuke-teme, why do you always leave me out of everything?"

'Kakashi-sensei, hurry up and get here! They're starting argue and I know that once they begin, they go at it for hours… Which is exactly how long it takes you to get here! Maybe I should take a page from your book and arrive hours later too, it surely would save me the grief…' Sakura complained to herself.

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Kakashi appeared. He was wearing his usual Jounin attire along with that mysterious mask. Sakura desperately wished to tear it off and see what his face looked like underneath it!

Kakashi greeted merrily, " Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." His visible eyes creased revealing that he was smiling beneath his mask.

Instead of yelling the usual "LIAR!" simultaneously with Naruto, Sakura ran up to him and gave him a colossal bear hug. Kakashi just stood there, completely dumbfounded as to why she seemed so happy about his presence. He was beginning to wonder if he replaced Sasuke as her new crush.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but you're too young for me. Sure, you're beautiful and I am perverted, but not that much," Kakashi said mournfully as he patted her comfortingly on the head.

Sakura thought to herself incredulously, 'What the fuck is Kakashi-sensei talking about?'

'_Pervert-sensei! He thinks that we like him like _that_! Jeez, he surely doesn't hesitate to flatter himself!_' Inner Sakura said angrily.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura corrected, "I didn't mean it like that! I was grateful for you saving me from annoying people who wouldn't stop arguing!" She released him and landed one of her signature punches on his head.

"NEXT TIME TRY NOT BEING SUCH A PERVERT!" Sakura shouted in his face.

In the meantime, Naruto and Sasuke just watched nonchalantly from the sidelines, as if it were routine procedure. Yet when Sakura punched Kakashi on the head, Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke even cracked a smile.

"Oh, well I'll rescue a fair maiden any time!" Kakashi said cheerfully then whipped out his favorite orange book- Icha Icha Paradise. He was constantly reading that porno; he seldom put it away, even during battle.

Sakura looked towards him and said sweetly, "Kakashi-sensei! I had this great idea- why don't we split up into teams of two and spar?" Naruto immediately looked worried and pumped at the same time. He was worried that he would have to face Sakura, but he wanted to face his rival against to see how much he improved.

"Sure, Sakura, that's a fabulous idea! I'll be paired up with Sasuke and you with Naruto!" Kakashi replied, never taking his eyes off of the dirty book.

Sakura turned to Kakashi slowly, narrowed her eyes, and asked in a malicious voice, "I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, but what did you say? I don't believe I heard you correctly."

"Eh? I said that I would be with Naruto today, since I knew just how much you wanted to battle Sasuke…" Kakashi amended in a slightly fearful voice. Once Sakura heard this, she flashed him a falsely sugary smile.

"Wow, Kakashi-sensei, you know me so well!" Sakura beamed then directed her attention to Sasuke saying, "Well, let's go find a place to get this started, Uchiha-san! Surely you're as excited as I am..."

* * *

Ohayo gozaimasu- Good morning.

I had to get some Kaka-kun in there, I absolutely adore him Now onto the important notice:

**_Okay, I'm thinking about completely revising the story. I believe that in some chapter I lost its essence and I want to fix that. Also, I think I want to change the summary. If I do revise the story, should the mood be more happy-ish or more depressed-ish (sorry for using nonexistant terms)? Or should I make it go gradually from derpessed to happy? Or should I leave the story as it is? Please, I value everyone's opinion, so please tell me what you think. Throw all your ideas at me ! Thanks!_**


End file.
